Mass Effect:The Hunter Wars
by rebelsavant
Summary: Sequel to Mass Effect: Nemesis:AU. Legacy has besieged Rannoch. The purpose unknown. The onslaught of the Hunters terrorize the Veil. Meanwhile Garrus and Kaiden continue their search for Shepard. During a mission on Rannoch,an unexpected arrival almost sabotages their efforts. Can they survive or will they succumb? Rated M: Language, Suggestive. Dark Shepard. Second Story
1. Epitaph

**(BIOWARE OWNER)**

Thanks to all who enjoyed the previous story. This is a sequel,continuing the

journey of Shepard and her friends. Hope all enjoy!

Prologue: The important act.

* * *

(Epitaph.)

Shepard can hear their screams. She can see him destroy, maim and kill. Her mind was falling into hell. She woke in sweat, leaning half-way out of her alcove.

"You must return to stasis.", a voice said in the background.

" No! I have to help them! I can stop it!", she felt a sting in her neck.

Her will was slowly drained from her.

" Stasis activated.", the VI echoed in the chamber.

She leaned back in her mechanized coffin.

" Sleep.", someone said.

She closed her eyes unwillingly. Her nightmare returned. Death and decay, the smell of ash and flame. Echoes of violent battles.

Blood. Bones. Silence.

Her mind became a battlefield of drones. Mindlessly fighting one another. There was a black sky with red undertones. Mia stood in the middle facing Legacy. His monstrous demeanor filled her with terror. He held a scythe over them all. Her heart pounded.

" Skipper...", she turned around.

Shepard woke up violently again. Thrashing about in her alcove, covered in wires and God knows what else. She fell out on the floor coughing up blood, again.

" She's not responding to command calls.

I'm gonna redirect function to her brain and see if I can get her to shut down.", the man voice sounded so professional. As if she was just a thing to be fixed, like a broken toy. Broken repeated in her head. She stood up and looked at the glass window in the wall above her. The chamber was square and could easily fit a kodiak.

Everything looked grey. Grey walls, grey floors. Depressing. Now she completely understood how Jack felt. A hard jolt killed all function in her consciousness and she fell forwards on her knees. Her mind was processed by commands. She wanted to die. The last thing she said before most of her memories were suppressed again was his name.

" What did she say?", a female voice asked.

" I don't know. Not important.", the other male said.

They hovered around her, these needle men, the same term an alien queen had told her, long ago. Her eyes were wide and could see everything, she could feel everything. Shepard didn't fight back, she was told not to. After a moment a human male walked in the room. He had brown hair with clear blue eyes. On his lab coat she read Tom.

Tom held up a data pad," Okay so, we begin with basic commands." He pressed an icon on the pad."Walk." Shepard walked forward.

Everyone awed and clapped. " Now, grab the cup from my hand." She did, more clapping.

Tom put the data pad down. He paced around her then looked at the men and women in front of them.

" Break every one of these scientist necks.", he said with sadistic approval.

The scientist gasped and stepped back. Shepard didn't move. Tom started laughing. The rest laughed with him, half heartily.

" Sorry, I forgot to push the command button.", he returned to his sinister smile. Tom pressed an icon on the pad.

They all screamed and ran for the door but he closed it. Against Shepard's own will, she proceeded and attacked each one. She killed them quickly with expert skill. When it was done Shepard walked to Tom," Mission secured.", she said.

He smiled and nodded his head, approving the massacre.

" I am well pleased and so is our benefactor. Good job, Commander."

He tapped a command on his data pad and while standing she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Powered down.",the VI said.

Her hell had become reality.

* * *

(Devastation of Rannoch)

_Reap the Ruins._

Desert. Sand particles covered the remains of a battle. Blood stained fragments of armor and weapons laid around the heap of bodies. The burning pyre of Legacy's chaos. For ten months he laid siege to this planet. No one knew why, but they did know with what. His hunter armies littered the landscape. They were a horror in mass.

When the council or Alliance, even Palaven sent reinforcements to stop him, they always were outnumbered. Portal conduits opened all around them and even smaller dimensional gateways appeared in their own ships. Hunters would come and wipe them from existence. The only comfort out of all this uncertainty was that Legacy showed no interest to move further in the galaxy. At least not yet.

#

Deep in the ruins of a bombed out building, Legacy plotted his next advancement. He knew he could easily conquer earth but with the events of Titan, they would be looking for that. The citadel was old and falling apart. They can't get enough funding to really keep it together. No..., smaller places. Omega, Illium,...Palaven. He has a burning hate for turians. No real reason as to why but he doesn't care. It drives him to find her lover and tear him apart, right in front of her. He grinned.

" Legacy, the star-ship is here. They are awaiting your orders.", a female quarian spoke.

" Tell them to skirmish the rim, find me more willing subjects.", he looked at his hand, it was covered in husk like material.

Time had given him no other option. With Shepard gone, he can't get another sample. He'll just have to improvise. The female quarian left with haste. Alone in his room, he brought up a recent surveillance of a bar in Omega. He played the video. A woman in black armor made quick work of the mercenary gang. She had expert skills and never flinched when shot at.

He smiled," Found you."

* * *

%

" The armada is pressing relentlessly! We can't hold out much longer, Admiral!...ADMIRAL!"

Tali was tired and consumed in thought.

She looked up," Hmm, yes I know. Tell your men to retreat. There's another base we can use for a while."

The male quarian turned and ran off. His name was Ka-zuo. She looked back out of the blown hole that used to be a window. Hunters massed at the entrance ready to break it down and kill them all.

"If Shepard were here. If the Normandy could help.", she thought aloud.

She knew though, if they did come, they would all be massacred by the portal ships.

"INCOMING!", a soldier cried out.

She stood and watched as a plasma blast came falling out of the sky towards them. It landed and disintegrated everyone in the yard below. The radial blast pushed her backwards to the floor. Her ears were ringing from the boom sound of the projectile. Another quarian helped her to her feet. " Come on!" Her resolve waned as she slowly walked out the room and into a transport shuttle. So few left now. So few.

* * *

(Welcome Home.)

Mia walked in her chamber room. The same as always. Clean, eat, sleep. Until she was given another mission. Her life these past months have been consumed with blotchy memories and horrible dreams. More of herself gets erased everyday. Now she's becoming numb to her work. She sat on a metal bench, pushing her hair back and sighing.

"Madness", she said.

Her alcove hummed loudly in the room. Often giving her a headache. She stripped her suit off, showered. Skipping her meal, Mia stepped in her alcove to rest.

"Been a long day at Omega.", she thought.

Her eyes shut tight to the pain of various needles and wires puncturing her skin. For whatever reason, she needed them. Each time she awoke, her energy was exceptional and her skills, remarkable.

She smirked," Now I'm just repeating Tom."

The way he would smile at her, stare, made her uneasy. As if she was a trophy, a prized weapon. Lately she noticed a dark-haired female accompanying him. She would smile also.

" Stasis activated", the same VI indicated.

She leaned back and relaxed.

* * *

#*#

Tom used the monitor to watch her. His satisfaction shown with his smile. Soon she can be unleashed on Rannoch and capture Legacy. Two prizes in one.

" Download in progress.", his personal VI took images of her memories every day.

At each downtime in the alcove.

The more machine she became, the less memories to indulge in. The lovers, friends and family were of no use. Reapers, technology and Leviathan, proven to be worth more than her life.

" Sir. We have the prototype you requested. It's on its way now." Tom acknowledged this on his omni-screen and waited patiently.

When the device arrived he carefully touched it. A small cuff for a wrist, perfect size for her. It was the latest armor for the hunters. Many men died to get it. He looked at Shepard sleeping, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. They finally subdued the worst of the nightmares by taking away her memories. Nothing to fuel the flames.

What did fascinate Tom was that she still had a link to Legacy. He wondered if Legacy could subconsciously do the same.

" Sir?", an intern brought him out of his thoughts.

He felt it a nuisance to deal with children in the field of science but the branch was a little short on staff.

"Of course, I will proceed.". Tom said.

He used the holo screen to command most of the wires to unhook. When her right wrist was uncovered, Tom gently placed the cuff on her.

" Warning, anomaly detected." Tom ignored and override the VI.

He could see the recent dose of meds was only stemming the husk disease.

" MECH ON", he stepped back at this.

It didn't sound like the VI for her alcove. Her eyes opened and a faint purple shimmer pierced her corneas. She closed her eyes and resumed resting. He also finally took a breath. The MECH cuff used tiny nano pieces to puncture her flesh and send data pouring in her nervous system. The typical REM eye movement took over for five minutes.

" Well I believe this is a success. Excellent job!", he patted the back of a very nervous intern and walked out of the room.

He could not be more pleased with himself.


	2. Shepard the Reaper

(BIOWARE OWNER)

* * *

(Shepard the Reaper.)

_Gun fire. Whispers. "Shepard"..."First human Spectre"..."Forgive the insubordination"..."Come back...alive"_

_"SIHA!"_

She opened her eyes, water brimming her lids. What is this feeling? She's going to vomit. No _she's_ going to die. Shepard fell out of the alcove for the first time in a while. Her whole body trembling. She had a cold sweat sending her shivers. This is it, she's dying. Her implants are giving up and the branch can't save her.

"Tom...TOM!", she yelled.

He came running in. " Whats wrong?"

She looked at him, her body pulled her backwards as an intense seizure caught hold of her.

" I NEED MEDICAL, NOW!", he loomed over her and just watched.

" Tom.", she sobbed," Whats happening to me?"

He held a stim over her and injected it in her neck. " How do you know my name?", he said as she lost consciousness.

* * *

"I thought you said her memories were erased everyday!", a accented female voice yelled.

Tom didn't like to deal with her. She was to emotional in her work and to deadly. He couldn't trust her.

" I do. It seems there is some sort of anomaly in her brain waves."

The woman walked to a terminal.

" I believe I can come up with a perfect solution. Total wipe.", she grinned wickedly.

Tom's mouth gaped. " You'll risk seriously screwing this project! Her memories are fractional at best ,she'll not know who is friend or foe. She'll be unrestricted!" Tom was furious.

" I'll risk it."

The dark haired woman inserted the chip for the wipe sequence.

" Besides, this will make it more interesting.", she said.

* * *

#

The Normandy had patroled the space out side of Rannoch for a week. The real mission was to infiltrate the perimeter and rescue the last surviving Admiral of the Quarian government. They had received many upgrades for armor and weapons. An advanced version of the stealth drive to keep them from being destroyed the minute they entered the Veil.

Kaiden watched the map like is was the only thing worth noticing. He had finally gotten Garrus back. Liara never returned his calls which caused him concern. Jack was now on board as well. The party had just got started.

"Hey jackass! When we going to rescue her? I'm tired of sitting here all the damn time analyzing how to fart!", Jack was always so special.

Garrus laughed a little.

Kaiden turned to her," When I get the "_ok_" from the Alliance. I don't like it either. Every minute we waste, we waste lives."

Jack rolled her eyes and walked to Joker. Both are special.

"Kaiden, you seem more antsy then usual.", Garrus asked.

The last time they talked, Garrus had found an abandoned facility with tech and deserted rooms. A dead cell is what Miranda used to call it. Speaking of her.

" Have you heard anything else? On Miranda I mean.", Kaiden shifted his weight.

Garrus nodded," Nothing more than an echo. For now I guess we need to halt the search until the mission is over."

" Yeah, if we get out alive.", Kaiden turned and looked back at the map.

Rannoch was a complete mess. He is supposed to go down there with a small shuttle with just a handful of them.

" Not like it used to be.", he thought.

He pushed some buttons and zoomed out to the whole map of the galaxy.

" Where could you be?"

Garrus walked to the war room. An old data module from the last war was shoved in the corner of the grid.

"Last observation of my life", he read.

Inside was a vid chip. He put it in his clasp pocket to keep it for later.

* * *

When Garrus started to get sleepy from calibrating the main gun battery, he decided to lay in his cot. He tried to close his eyes and rest but his mind was troubled. Garrus turned over to his side. The chip fell out and pinged of the floor. He picked it up and scanned it to his omni-tool. Curiosity got the better of him. A video downloaded. It was maybe five minutes long. He pressed play to watch it,to his surprise it was Shepard.

" Ok, so I am Commander Shepard. I have, maybe a few minutes before fighting the Illusive Man. Liara made a mini-diary about me but I decided to leave something else with a more "personal" touch. If your watching this, then I'm probably dead and gone. We lost the war to the reapers."

She leaned in closer to her omni-tool.

" I fell in love with a great man. I made it as the first "official human Spectre". I have an advance stealth ship."

She scoffed.

" Rank. None of it means anything if you got no one at your back. Friends, family, that's what matters. That's what stops chaos from taking over the galaxy."

She looked behind her. " I'm coming!", she yelled.

She turned it off. Garrus stared at the ceiling.

Dead and gone.

* * *

#

"Negative. The Normandy is to stay in orbit unless compromised. If compromised then the self destruct will issue.", the female Admiral replied.

Kaiden hung on the rails much like Shepard did when in distress or just plain pissed.

" Do we have our orders to go_ now_, Ma'am?"

She saluted him," Good luck Commander. Fight well. Die well.", she disappeared.

Kaiden walked out of the comm room to see Garrus.

" So I take it's a "one way" ticket?," he smirked.

" Guess so. Lets get everyone to suit up.", Kaiden led the way to the elevator.

He and Garrus had become good friends recently. No doubt from the fact they had both been intimately close to Shepard. Kaiden knew that she loved Garrus and he her. Sometimes though he wished he didn't screw up his opportunity when it came to Cerberus.

" Don't over analyze, you'll get old more quickly.", Garrus said.

Kaiden grinned," Hell Garrus, I felt old the minute I became a Commander."

* * *

#

The ride was cramped, no one could really move except to breath.

" Shit! Someone talk or make a noise!", Jack didn't like the awkward silence.

Garrus replied," Your tattoos give me a headache."

Kaiden tried to subdue a smile.

"Better than nothing.", she looked at the screen.

It showed the ruined remains of a big colony.

"Is that were we're supposed to land, cause DAMN!", Jack said.

James was silent the whole time. When they landed Kaiden gave orders for Cortez to leave and not come back until the all clear. Kaiden noticed Jame's silence.

" Are you good?", he asked him.

James shifted uneasily. " Sir, yes. I'm just worried about Tali and the quarians".

Kaiden nodded.

" We'll get them all to safety. Don't worry."

" This place looks toxic.", Garrus informed.

They put on helmets or face grids.

" What are we looking for?", Jack asked.

Kaiden moved up and found cover, he signaled for them to do the same. Each one found a spot of cover. Garrus held his widow up to scope the area.

" Negative.", he said.

" Kaiden what was it?", Jack asked.

James leaned up," I saw it too Commander."

Jack rolled her eyes," AND!"

Kaiden silenced her. Ahead in a small compartment of buildings a black figure surfaced. It was big.

" Garrus?", Kaiden had a nervous twitch.

" I see it.", Garrus replied.

The figure stepped in the evening light. They saw it speaking in a strange language to an arm piece. Obviously male, it had a deep black armor on with a green shield always active but not seen until touched. His helmet had blue lit indentions around the eyes and head line. Kaiden gave the signal, Garrus shot one time. It fell with a thud and James quickly walked to it, rifle raised to its body.

He kicked it," Dead." he said.

Kaiden and Jack followed.

" Damn that thing is ugly!", Jack blurted.

Kaiden knelt to look at it.

"This armor casing is like its own skin. I don't know how to get it off?"

"We got company. Lots." Garrus said over comms.

" Sir, we need to find cover.", James sounded unsure.

Kaiden looked up and saw in the distance of the desert ahead, hundreds of hunter troops pouring out of energy portals.

" Shit!", he stammered.

" MOVE, MOVE!", James yelled as a huge plasma missile headed their way.

It could disintegrate them in seconds. Behind a cracked wall they barely escaped the shrapnel spray.

" Garrus what do you see?", Kaiden said.

There was silence.

" Damn, is Garrus hit?", James looked worried.

" I don't know..", before Kaiden could panic, Garrus slid down a wall opposite them and crouched beside them.

" Miss me?"

Jack slapped him," That's for Shepard you dumb bird!"

Garrus rubbed it in shock but smiled," I deserve it then."

Kaiden looked around and found a good enough spot to hold the fort down with.

" Straight ahead, to our left."

They ran to the structure and bunker-ed in. Garrus was sniper, Jack held the walls with barriers. Kaiden and James dealt infantry.

" How long can we last befoe they break through?", James asked Kaiden.

He looked at Garrus who had more experience then all of them with this,"As long as we can! ..JACK!"

" Got it.", she flared her biotics.

The structure was a mix of colony compartment buildings, damaged walls and doors. Metal doors which won't last against the hunters plasma weapons. Garrus laid across in position on top the damaged roof. He could see miles of them. Sunset colored the sky with purples and oranges. He could see the shields reflecting off them. This time there would be no Shepard to mysteriously appear and rescue him. His last stand was just practice he guessed. To survive Saren, the Reapers, only to be annihilated horribly by some psychotic maniac on a "conquer the galaxy" trip. What's worse is this monster is from Shepard's own mind. A part of her being and personality. Could she be this evil if she wanted to? She had the skill, the resources, she could be Legacy. He mentally made himself forget those thoughts. It wasn't the time to doubt ones self.

" Garrus.", Jack comm-ed him.

" Yeah", he said.

" In case we die horribly because of your incompetence as a sniper and man. I just want you to know that, I had fun.", Jack said.

" Well damn Jack, don't go all sentimental on me yet!", Garrus chuckled.

He could hear her cursing down below him.

"Hey Garrus,...Fuck You!"

A sonic boom exploded above them. Garrus used his scope to see what it was.

" Garrus, what was that?", Kaiden yelled.

Garrus zoomed in as close as he could get. It was a black oval,..pod.

" Some sort of pod or something.", he said.

" Great! Those assholes just can't play fair?", Jack yelled.

James cursed in Spanish loudly enough for everyone to hear.

" Okay people it's time. Get ready!" Kaiden tried to sound calm and sure, but in his mind he wished a Calvary of some kind would just magically appear. Or their dead.

* * *

#

The pod landed in the middle of the hoard of hunters. They scanned it. Surrounded it. Garrus's curiosity was peaked. He watched carefully not to miss anything crucial to their survival. When one of them touched it, a port opened. It shot out a beam of light through the hunter. The hunter fell back dead. The rest of them armed themselves and aimed to fire but when the pod door opened up, a leader of the group held his hand to wait. After a few seconds of holding his breath Garrus noticed tiny steps descending out of the bottom of the pod. A foot, covered in the same black armor stepped out. A hand reached for leverage. It had a purple shield flaring of the armor. The person walked out, looking around as if studying the area.

Garrus realized it was female. You can definitely notice the female upper torso in that suit. She held her arms out and outstretched her hands. Amazingly guns appeared in those hands. Some kind of technology that formed weapons from her suit itself. Like chip or puzzle pieces coming together on their own. Garrus couldn't believe what he was seeing. The leader pulled his gun up but was shot dead in a blink. This new combatant was super fast and extremely skilled. It made Garrus second guess himself on his widow.

" Guys, you really need to see this. Like now, _this moment_.", he said.

" Garrus we can't leave or we'll compromise ourselves.", Kaiden yelled.

"Oh I don't think that would be a problem anymore.", Garrus slowly stood up.

He held up his widow and saw a very intriguing battle. She moved so elegantly but with deadly precision. Like a dancer.

" Dance of death.", he thought.

" What is that?", Jack yelled behind him.

Garrus turned to her," A way out."

* * *

Her name was irrelevant. Her will, meaningless. All that remained was the will to kill. Any target doomed to be destroyed, by her hand. The Branch was specifically clear: _Mission:Destroy Hunter troops, Mission:Capture Legacy alive._ Simple. She realized she was outnumbered but her sensors told her a group of armed bodies were gathered in the nearby structure. Good.

Her hud display gave her an outline," Mission Abort...scanning...Mission in Progress."

She cocked her head while breaking another hunters neck.

" Gabe, give me a trajectory course for pod-004.", she said.

"Alert, imminent destruction of pod-004 on landing.", Gabe replied.

" Just make sure to not hit the armed bodies.", she said.

" Affirmative.", Gabe sent the pod thrusting off the ground and into the structures roof.

* * *

Garrus and Jack almost were incinerated if not for her barrier and quick thinking. The pod blew itself up and fiery debris rained down on them. Inside though was a container, the size of a suit case. Kaiden walked to it carefully and touched it with his rifle. It opened and inside were the exact same plasma weapons the hunters used.

" Now that's what I'm talking about!", James excitedly grabbed a rifle and handled it with care.

" It's so beautiful.", he mockingly said.

"Okay, lets pick'em", Kaiden held his excitement only to worry.

Garrus gave him the same look. " As long as it doesn't explode on me, I'm good.", Garrus said.

* * *

" Weapons have been distributed." Gabe replied.

" Good. Lets finish here."

Within the hour, she and the crew decimated the hunter forces enough to make them have pause in their tactics. She was too strong to be easily taken down. They stopped their assault and retreated back into their portals, for now.

She took her time to walk to the damaged structure. They all took cover within, unsure of this new _friendly_ intentions. Kaiden stepped out and put his rifle up as a gesture of neutral ground.

" Thank you for the weapons. I .."

She held her hand to stop him speaking.

" I did not help you because you _were_ hopelessly doomed. You are a skilled group, to ensure your survival seemed,..logical."

Jack and James walked out, Garrus last. She made no surprise hesitation or movement of any emotion. Garrus wondered but then again, he always fools himself when it comes to _her_.

" Call your shuttle. I have need of your skills and you need to capture someone?", she said.

" Rescue. An Admiral and dear friend.", Kaiden replied.

" I have no use for _"friends"_, but if helping you gets me what I want, then so be it.", she walked up to Kaiden and let her helmet, made of the same armor, retract down on its own. Like her weapons could. The inevitable shock on their faces didn't make her flinch.

" What the Shit!", Jack said looking at Garrus.

He held a stare for a moment then averted his eyes away.

" I am project Haze. I work for the Branch.", Haze stood still waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"How unprofessional.", she thought.


	3. Thoughtless

**(BIOWARE OWNER)**

* * *

(Thoughtless)

They all stood apart from her. Standing like idiots in the corner, just to avoid her. Haze gave a perverse grin.

"Do I frighten you?"

Only one replied, the turian.

" Yes", he said.

She raised an eyebrow and narrowly looked at him. He must be the one.

" We're is your Admiral? The one you are so desperately seeking?", Haze waited patiently for one of them to talk.

"Out there.", the big one pointed to the vid screen of the planet.

Haze watched them. It was only a matter of time. The shuttle landed inside the Normandy, each of them hurriedly stepping out. The turian walked to the elevator and left.

"I'm Jack.", the tattooed girl said.

"You are a biotic yes?", Haze observed her.

" Yeah.", Jack didn't like to be looked at so intently.

"The other two are Kaiden and James.", she said.

Haze glanced around. With no one left,the bay was getting emptier by the minute.

* * *

#

"What kind of sick game is she playing!?", James yelled.

He slammed his rifle on the surface of the mess table. They all stood around it, in full armor.

" I can't be sure anymore. Shepard,Mia,...Haze?", Garrus shook his head in dismay.

Kaiden stalked to the other side of the table and faced them." I don't know what this _Branch_ is but we need to call her, _now!_"

"What if Liara is in on this. How can we be sure to trust anyone now?", James was giving up hope.

The reapers drained them all of every ounce of integrity and spirit.

Garrus folded his arms and leaned back on his heels," I'll call her. If she doesn't know or if she's lying, maybe..", Garrus couldn't finish what he was saying.

James walked away fast, he turned around to face them," We should space it. End this!"

Kaiden and Garrus looked at each other. They can't do that. It would be murder, worse, they would be killing Shepard.

As if James could read their thoughts," She's not here anymore! Face Reality!"

* * *

Garrus made the hard decisions before but he's getting tired, depressed. He walked into the main battery and made the call but two hours passed and no reply. Finally when he was about to give up, she messaged him.

" Garrus, I don't know what this _"Branch"_ is. I can't help you, being so far away. Please know that I would never hurt Shepard or any of you in that way. Regrets,Liara."

Garrus sighed with relief. It sounded like her anyways. Even if she didn't have the answer.

Someone opened the door behind him. It was Haze.

" Well, looks like I found you.", she smiled.

She stepped in and stood in place looking at him.

"What do you want?", he asked.

" I have found your Admiral. If we hurry you can save her." Haze noted his uneasy stance.

She seemed to be holding back something.

"Fine, lets tell Kaiden."

Garrus put the data pad down.

* * *

#

"The mining facility is here. We can infiltrate in this entrance. I will offer distraction long enough for you to _"rescue"_ her.", Haze watched their expressions.

They bought it.

The shuttle ride was short. After she took off for her _"distraction"_, she immediately contacted Legacy. The trap was ready. Soon Legacy will take the bait, the Normandy hers and Legacy well on his way to the Branch. She could hear fighting in the distance. Legacy did have their Admiral but he wasn't letting her go anytime soon. Haze leaned against the wall of the damaged mine.

" Any time now.", she said aloud.

Suddenly a blast blew a gaping hole next to her, almost knocking her down. If it weren't for her shields, she would be paste.

" Come on!"

" Signal Cortez!".

No, it can't be? Haze watched stunned to see all them, with the Admiral in tow, escaping. Her plans ruined. She became furious but she would have to wait. Patience and time.

She followed after them bringing her specialized weapons and shooting any hunters and vorcha that approached.

" Where the hell have you been?", Kaiden roared.

" I was caught up getting files for my branch.", she lied.

" At least the distraction worked.",James yelled over his gunfire.

Distraction. So Legacy is playing a double hand. Let him. He wont know what hit him. They barely made it to the shuttle. Portals were appearing everywhere. Haze stared at the Admiral, a Quarian. She looked a little young.

" You have a pissed expression. Didn't get what you wanted out of there?", Garrus asked.

Haze laughed and nodded," Yes, as a matter of fact I didn't."

* * *

#

She went to the AI core room. Haze used the data hub to hook herself for upload. Her mind became a vast chasm of running data and programs. Access to many caches of lose information. Without their previous AI, EDI, the Normandy was defenseless against any superior hacking attempts. Like hers.

She stopped at a node, it was holding a data packet from the late encounter of the collectors. Haze opened it and watched a vid of battles. It was fantastic. She enjoyed the skills of the crew. They did have a usefulness, if only for a little while. Haze opened another. It was a reaper encounter. She quickly planted the virus for her take over. she was watching it take, something touched her senses. Haze turned around but saw nothing.

Someone grabbed her shoulder and she spun only to have a metal spike jammed in her forehead. She screamed in pain but it was over in seconds. Memories, whispers of voices long gone. Haze pulled it out. She came out of upload and gripped the data hub, pulling it out of the port in her neck.

When she fell to the floor, the door slid open. It was some female crew member.

" OH! Are you alright?", she tried to help Haze up.

Haze grabbed her by the throat," Don't ever touch me , or I'll rip out your artery!"

Haze let go and the girl fell backwards. She got up to make a hasty retreat. Haze felt a sharp pain in her gut. Then another in her head. She found her stim. After pulling back the armor piece on her arm, she could see the husk disease developing in a nasty pace. The hardened skin was almost too much for the stim. Haze sighed in relief when the medicine filled her veins. For now she was clear but the amount of time she had to capture Legacy was getting awfully short.

* * *

#

"We're heading for the relay now.", a crewman told Kaiden.

He was antsy, nervous. This was to hasty, to easy. The quicker they left the Veil the better. Garrus walked next to him." How long?"

Kaiden turned," Fifteen minutes?!"

An alarm sounded. The Normandy jerked and pulled.

" We got hit! We're under attack!", Joker yelled.

Kaiden ran to the galaxy map.

" Get us to that relay now!"

Garrus held on to the chair joker was sitting in. He maneuvered expertly in all directions. Unfortunately massive portals opened. Dreadnoughts of horrible size poured through.

" What do we do?", Joker looked at Garrus.

Garrus couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Suit up!", he yelled.

Kaiden was waiting for him at the elevator.

Kaiden put up a hand," No. You stay up here."

Garrus argued.

" Stay up here. Command the Normandy!", Kaiden looked serious.

Garrus nodded. He turned around and gave sharp orders.

" All hands. Joker! Cannon and missiles, on the ready!", Garrus walked to the cockpit.

He stepped around Joker and sat in the next chair.

* * *

#

She didn't want to care who they were. Somehow a tiny voice kept repeating a word,_"Friends"._

No, against all logic.

Her mission will be first and no amount of pleading will satiate her lust for the kill. Legacy is her prey. Haze stood staring at them buzz frantically in the bay. She cocked her head, studying the sad existence of these creatures. Why don't they accept defeat? Especially the turian. Legacy has a big prize on that one's head.

"What are you standing there for? We're under attack!", the one called Kaiden yelled at her.

The Normandy was under attack by Legacy's flag-ship.

"No time like the present."

Haze activated the command sequence," Eminent Shut Down".

The ship stopped with a hard jolt, pulling everyone forward. Like a speeding car suddenly braking. All the lights were shutting down. Garrus was in the cockpit with Joker when the lights turned off. The whole place was dark.

* * *

#

They were all dragged, kicking to the docking hatch. Haze watched, unmoved. Legacy stepped in. A monster with his husk like flesh and sharp grin. He was easily 6-7 inches tall. A giant among ants. He held a solid gaze with her. She shifted to it but wouldn't let go of the stare.

" You are a most fascinating creature. In all my existence to this moment, you never cease to show up again and again. Always changing, always...different.", he leaned in closely.

Haze could see into his black coal eyes. An emptiness looked back at her.

" I will have my reward now.", she said.

Just a little closer and she could inject him with the stimulant. He would fall in spasms and she free to subdue. He didn't get close enough.

"Of course but first, I want to show you something.", he held out his hand.

Surprisingly he was gentle with her. They left into his ship. A great structure of massive proportions. All with his signature red and black. He led her to a chamber no longer holding her hand. It was an empty cell. In it she could see the turian, the one named Garrus. Her heart quickly pumped fast but she made it slow. Clearing her mind of all emotion. Garrus was bound rather cruelly in manacles. He had blue blood smeared across his armor, blotting out the golden eagle insignia.

" I need a sample from you. If you don't mind."

He grabbed her arm painfully and peeled a skin fragment from her. It hurt but she regained herself and only flinched from the pain. Legacy put it in a small container.

" Now to the real business.", he walked to Garrus and held him up by the collar of his suit.

" Look at her."

Garrus lifted his eyes to her.

" Is she not Shepard?", Legacy taunted.

Garrus just stared. Haze had a knot in her stomach. She ignored them or tried to.

" What are you getting at? I have no time for your sick games!", Haze was getting impatient and nervous.

" IS THIS NOT SHEPARD?", Legacy kneed Garrus in the gut.

It dented his armor inward. Haze didn't flinch. Legacy was getting annoyed.

" I will kill him if _YOU_ don't tell me the truth!"

Haze stared at Legacy and only glanced at Garrus on the floor.

" Fine. Let me leave you with a memento of his love.", Legacy leered.

Haze stood, her face emotionless. Legacy grabbed Garrus's fringe and used a crude blade, cutting slowly. Garrus tried with all his mental strength not to scream in agony. As the cartilage was sliced, he couldn't hold it anymore. Garrus let out a chilling wail so fierce,anyone would've stepped back in terror. Legacy threw the fringe piece at Haze's feet. He smiled with excitement. She made no inclination to do anything.

"Are we done now? I do have other business to conduct. "

Legacy was angry, angry that his moment, the moment he savored for so long, passed without a cry.

"WHAT!",he kicked Garrus down on the floor.

Legacy stomped to Haze,"Who do you think you are? To toy with me! I will make you suffer like you haven't ...",she held her hand up,

"Good-bye. "

Legacy's mouth hung open as she walked away. Garrus laid there, feeling total abandonment. Blue blood covered his head. He felt humiliated.

Is Shepard truly gone?

* * *

#

Haze walked casually to her captured Normandy. Legacy's guard must be down for her to act. As she passes the CIC ,entered the elevator, she pressed for the cabin. When the door opened she walked out and faced the wall. Haze stared for a moment until she began to violently hit her head on the metal surface. She screamed from a pain so deep, so entrenched in her soul. The tears fell like rain droplets in a heavy storm. Red blood seeped out of the wound that began healing the second it opened on her forehead. She sobbed easing down the wall. Her blood smeared across the surface. Haze held her knees to her, rocking back and forth. She screamed, wailed, hit her healing wound multiple times.

After some time,she looked up to hear whispers. She got up and walked to the bathroom. Haze faced the mirror and gasped at the image. The original Shepard stood on the opposite side,pointing an accusatory finger.

"You pathetic bitch! Arrogant ,vile reaper abomination!", she said.

She grabbed Haze by the throat and began choking her to death.

Haze shook her head relentlessly, "No! Your dead now, you don't exist anymore!"

_"YOU FOOL! I AM YOU!"_,Shepard roared.

Haze screamed and punched the mirror, shattering it in a million pieces. She yelled, cried and screamed more. So much, that she collapsed on the floor, alone and scared.

* * *

#

_"Husk disease carrier."_

_" Death in its most terrible form!"_

Haze stood at a crossroads of sorts. Three paths lay before her. The sky was grey, the land covered in dead trees. On the paths, a fog hastily rose off the ground and lifted away. A woman appeared to her left.

"Who are you?",she asked.

The woman answered,"Requiem."

To the right a similar woman appeared. "I am Mia. "

Haze turned her attention to the front. A woman who looked similar but healthy, driven, stood in the middle.

"I am Commander Shepard. N7,first human Spectre;War hero, traitor and lover. It's time we get this straight and destroy Legacy!"

Haze looked down and saw she was naked. Her husk disease-spreading rapidly.

"We don't have a lot of time."

Together they stood facing one another. They held hands and a most splendid, fascinating event occurred.

Peace.

Each body melded into another, until only Shepard remained. Her mind is now one. The sky became blue and the trees blossomed with green. A warm wind blew across her face. She could hear seagulls and ocean waves crashing on a shore.

Peace.

As she walked on the middle path to the ocean beyond, she was stopped by a hand tugging her white dress.

" Mommy."

* * *

_( Brace yourself, little girl's got you!)_

_Sorry it's taking a while to get this story going. A lot happening_

_personally. Hope all enjoyed. :)_


	4. Little Sparrow Fly

**(BIOWARE OWNS ALL)**

* * *

_"Love is like a shadow, waiting to push you over the edge. Nothing can prepare you for the fall. No one can catch you, when you fall. I haven't the will to carry on but somehow your face haunts my dreams. So let me be. Let me go. _

_ Carry my heart in your hands and never let it go. Never let it go."_

* * *

(Little Sparrow Fly, Little Sparrow Die.)

" I can't feel sorry for myself. I did this, I did this." Shepard beat her chest in grief.

She was the one at fault. Not Liara, not Falk, the fool. Just her own selfish desires. They had loved her. Respected her once. Now she was a monster like Legacy. How many she killed for the Branch? She got up and inspected her armor. Shepard could remember most of what it was and how to use the weapons. The unwavering ability to fight Legacy was another thing entirely. She loathed and feared him. Worst of all, he has Garrus. All she has now is the Normandy. Something flashed in her mind. It wasn't her that attacked so violently in the Normandy's computer software. Her instinct told her to check it out. She had time to spare.

When she got to the AI core room, the data hub powered on. She had this eerie feeling someone was watching her. Shepard picked it up and held her breath to put it in. After a brief scream, she was logged on. A different landscape displayed before her. It was almost like the geth hub but more complex. Orange data streams whizzed by her. A few nodes latched together and formed a hive of information. All of the Normandy's past vids, messages and files. Who could want to save these for so long?

" Hello Shepard."

She spun around and almost pulled out the hub port.

" Wha...how?"

" I stored a piece of myself in this system. I knew the catalyst could shut down my functions on a permanent level. You made the right choice Shepard."

Shepard walked to her." I'm so sorry I did this.", she sat down in a defeated posture.

" You are only human. Organics make mistakes and so do in-organics."

She looked up," What do you mean?"

" Legacy is not the only one able to power dead reaper tech. He could only subdue this ship with the device. The one you destroyed. Legacy is you."

Shepard felt the sting in her heart. So it was true all along.

" How can I stop him?", she got up.

" The only way Shepard can."

Shepard looked quizzically at her.

" By not giving up."

* * *

Shepard walked back into the ship. EDI had gain complete control of the Normandy.

" I will wait for you.", EDI told her.

She hastily walked past the vorcha and the hunters. No one paid her attention. Until she turned and started shooting. With her skill as a human/reaper she killed the opposition.

"EDI, can you give me a rundown of the ship. I need to find the crew and give them presents.", she smiled.

At her feet were the weapons of the long dead. Shepard was in the lower level. Cell block.

" Great. Come to rub sand in our wounds?", James spat out.

" James, shut up!"

He stood alarmed." Lola?"

She unlocked the cell with a hack," The one and only."

They couldn't believe it.

"Kaiden get back to the Normandy. EDI is in control and waiting."

Joker limped up to them," WHOA! You mean you brought her back?"

Shepard grinned," No just let her back out."

She walked to him and handed him a rifle.

"She was always there, just hidden. She looked after you."

Shepard put a hand on his shoulder.

Joker raised his arms,"In that case, all is forgiven!"

She smiled. Kaiden saw that. It was Shepard!

" Ok team, you heard the Commander, let's MOVE!"

Shepard stayed behind. She needed to rescue Garrus.

" EDI. Do you know where he is located?"

A a few moments passed.

" Yes. Shepard,Legacy is waiting in the upper level. He's heavily armed."

She knew it would come down to it but for now she must save Garrus and the Normandy. Her fight with Legacy, all her own.

" Thanks EDI but I think I'll skip on that until everyone is safe."

Shepard made it to the C level. It was the lab. Her heart raced at the notion of Garrus being hurt. The earlier events made her cringe and almost vomit. His fringe piece covered in his blood and laying there at her feet. A message to never lie to Legacy. What was strange to her, was Legacy didn't know she was lost in multiple personalities.

" C-level access code.", a VI responded to her presence.

She put in a reaper hack and gained the access. Inside were several dead bodies, all of mixed races. In the end of the row was the all to familiar blue armor.

" Garrus!" she yelled.

Shepard ran to him. Her scans revealed he was still alive.

"Garrus, it's me. Wake up. Please!", she sobbed.

He started to groan. When his eyes opened he flinched at the sight of her.

" It's alright, I'm better now.", she used her omni-blade to hack off the shackles.

He slowly rose up. She tried to help Garrus but he pushed her away.

" Please, let me help you!", she sobbed.

He grabbed the hand she was using, twisting and turning it to her back. He pinned her on the wall and got close to her ear, his voice dark and hoarse," Don't ever fucking touch me again!"

He let go and walked away to the entrance. Shepard slid down the wall, mouth a-gape and tiny tears falling down her cheeks. He hates her, despises her. She started to hyperventilate. How could she let this happen? When she emerged from her episode, Shepard tried to find him but he was gone.

" EDI, can you find Garrus?"

Some static followed after Shepard finished.

" Shepard, it's Kaiden. Garrus is trapped on the lower level where the Normandy is docked. He collapsed before making it. Why didn't he follow you?"

She bit back harsh tears," Kaiden", she said in a raspy voice," Please go and help him. I'm coming down behind."

She slowly left the area. A few hunters appeared and she made light work of them. One vorcha shot her back but she didn't care. Any pain held the sting of emotional turmoil aside. After breaking his neck, she realized she was standing in front of the docking hatch.

" Shepard! I can see you!", Joker waved out the view window facing the hatch screen.

She wanted to stay behind, let Legacy finish her off.

" Come on Shepard! We haven't got all day.", Joker became impatient.

Shepard sulkily walked on. She boarded the Normandy. Joker and EDI flew it out of the Veil. Tali was safe. Even though Rannoch is still in siege.

* * *

Shepard stood in the entrance of the hatch door and cockpit area. She dared not enter further. It felt like a violation of the Normandy herself. To even stand on the floor, she was a tainted thing that needed cleansing.

" Hey, what are you doing?", Joker looked back at her.

" Shepard, you are needed in the Medibay",EDI said.

She walked slowly to the elevator. Each crewman's eyes staring,glaring in hate and disapproval.

_"You don't know, don't understand.", she thought._

When she reached the elevator, she pressed for the crew deck. The ride down, although a short one, gave her a headache. As the door slid open a very freighted female crewman walked backwards, falling. She looked at Shepard like she was a monster.

" Please don't be upset. I'm not going to do anything to you.", Shepard tried to reach down and help her but the woman screamed and ran away to the women's room.

She didn't want to be here.

" Shep, you need to come in here. Garrus is refusing treatment. No matter what I say, he calls me enthralled.", Kaiden looked worried.

Shit.

Shepard walked in, Garrus turned toward her.

" GET OUT!", he roared.

Kaiden stepped up to stop any thing from getting out of hand.

" Kaiden!", Shepard raised her voice. " He's scared. Leave him be."

Kaiden tried to _"but"_ her, Shepard waved him off.

As he left she felt relieved that at least someone trusted her again. Then again, she didn't let Kaiden get scalped.

" Garrus.", she said softly.

He moved away from her and stood on the opposite side of the table.

"You are not really Shepard. She's dead. Haze is your name.", he started to pace.

" Or is it Mia! LEGACY!", he became panicked.

She never had seen this kind of behavior in him before.

" No, I'm Shepard again. Permanently now."

She walked around to face him and stopped his pacing. Her hand caressed his mandible.

" I'm so sorry.", tears brimmed her eyes.

Her facial expression was pure agony.

"I deserve death for what was done to you."

A wild look was in his eyes. " You mean it?"

She nodded," Yes". Shepard wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He leaned in to embrace," I love you too!"

His sub-vocals wavering in his voice.

She felt it happen fast. It was like a sudden prick but then numb. He looked at her. She blinked. Shepard stepped back slowly to see red liquid on his taloned hand. He sounded like he was sobbing. She had never heard him sob before.

"He said you were not real and I needed to end you to stop him. He gave me this to stop you.", Garrus fell on his knees staring at the floor, sobbing.

He was holding a strange sharp weapon. It was covered in her blood. He repeated he words _"stop you"_, over and over.

" It's alright. You were right."

She fell backwards with a hard thud.

The sudden sound woke Garrus from his dream state. He acted like he was surprised to see the Medbay, to see the weapon. When he saw Shepard and the blood pooling around her body, he yelled. Garrus dropped the weapon and crawled to her side.

" Oh Spirits! I'm so sorry, so sorry , please don't die.", he repeated while holding her hand.

She looked at him and smiled. " I need a rest, it's ok. I'll just heal up."

She didn't.

Legacy had enthralled and tricked Garrus into sending anti-nanos to her system, in a cruel way. Garrus held her in his arms and his mandibles stretched as he screamed so loud in rage. Kaiden ran in the Medbay along with Jack.

" Oh my God!", he said.

" Shit! What did you do Garrus?", Jack ran to Shepard.

Kaiden stared for a moment. He went out the door yelling," DR. CHOCKWAS!"

* * *

( I'm sorry this was short. Yes I also wrote that little diddy on my own.)

I'm such a horrible writer! Sorry!


	5. Sorrows Hold

**(BIOWARE OWNER)**

* * *

(Sorrows Hold.)

"Back here again.", she thought.

The grey sky with broken pieces of blue. It was actually falling. The sky was falling! Shepard laughed at this. Each piece turned into a snow substance, just not cool to the touch. The trees were on fire but the flames seemed to be controlled. Shepard walked through this odd forest. Her bare feet crumpled dead leaves. Her white dress looked grimy,dirt covered stains on the bottom hem.

" So, where do I go?"

She wondered a bit until she reached a shuttle. It was a Normandy kodiak. She put her hand to the surface and felt the cool metal. She poked her head inside, nothing but an empty chair.

" I'm out here.", she heard a voice.

Shepard turned to Garrus standing there in normal turian garb.

"Yeah so, I was supposed to bring the wine but forgot. Hope you're not disappointed?"

" Garrus?", she said.

He looked at her," Yess?"

She ran and wrapped herself around him. They fell backwards together. She smothered him with kisses.

" Hey, um can you at least wait for the candles...dinner?"

She lifted up," Don't ever leave me."

He looked into her eyes," You'll never be alone."

* * *

"...I'll die for you...die for you...", she repeated.

Dr. Chockwas gave her a stim for pain. The wound, with proper medical help, was healing well. It took hours to figure out how to remove the armor. EDI worked it out for them. The husk like appearance on Shepard's skin made her worry. They have to somehow stop it.

"How is she?", Kaiden walked in quietly.

" She is doing well. A few nightmares but nothing serious.", Chockwas said.

" How is _"he"_ doing?", she asked.

Kaiden shifted in his chair," He's on watch. I can't say otherwise."

_" I have to end this."_

They both looked at Shepard who pulled herself up. She grunted in pain.

" Shepard you must rest.", Chockwas protested.

" Shep, he'll need you at your best and right now, you're not.", Kaiden sounded annoyed.

She understood, he's tired. Probably tired of babysitting the whole damn crew but that's why she came back. To lighten the load.

"Commander to Commander, I need to see him. Kaiden, please.", she asked.

He sighed," Fine, but first. You need some clothes."

* * *

#

It felt nice to be in Alliance blues again. She stood in front of Javik's old room, hesitant to go through. What could he be thinking, feeling now? Does he detest her? A guard watched her.

_" Alright standing here and worrying won't solve this situation.", she said to herself._

" I have clearance to go in."

The guard saluted and pressed a button on his omni-tool. The lock sequence turned off. Shepard opened the door and walked in. It was dark except for a small light overhead.

"Garrus?", she said.

She stepped further in, unsure whether she should have invited the guard with her, in case he went loopy on her again.

_"Damn Legacy!", she thought._

"Don't come closer, please. I can't trust myself anymore. I've been compromised.", he sat in a chair, facing a corner of the wall.

She closed the door and sat on the floor like a child.

" Garrus, what happened was not your fault. He knew to do that because he's scared now. He knows that I have the same abilities!"

She hoped it would make sense but then again this whole problem from the beginning never made sense. She scooted closer carefull not to surprise him. He glanced at her but turned forward again to the wall. He put his head in his hands.

" It was like a dream. I couldn't control my feelings, my will was taken from me.", he leaned on his chair.

Shepard listened, she understood how he felt. When Legacy was in control of her mind, she lost all hope and will. Everyday he tormented her with lies about her crew, about him.

" When I was in his control, he put me in a box. He showed me things that undid me, broke me. I was a broken thing and he used that to his sadistic advantage.", she began to sob.

" Liara came and opened a window of hope for me, and then their was Requiem. She sacrificed herself, as a different entity, to help me. We are all one now. I came back for you."

Shepard cried. Garrus looked up and wanted to hold her but he couldn't trust himself. He sat there in silence.

" Garrus, I know your scared and upset, but you have to understand. I'm not them anymore and even though you tried to kill me, I know it was not you! I can't stand to be without you, I can't live..without you!", she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Garrus leaned off his chair and knelt on the floor in front of her. " I'm never leaving you.", he helped her to stand and embraced her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Shepard pressed her lips to his mandibled mouth. For a moment, they were just Shepard and Vakarian.

" Next time, follow my orders, Commander.", he smirked.

She laughed back,"I will."

* * *

(Forgiven)

Shepard sat next to Joker at the cockpit. He displayed some interface controls then quickly whisked them away.

"So, heard you and Garrus made up.", he asked.

"Yeah. It was all an accident.", she looked at the controls in front of her.

" Like when you shot me.", Joker sounded upset.

She turned to him in her chair. " I am so sorry! If I could have stopped it...", she trailed off not sure what to say next.

" It's alright Commander. Besides I think in a small way you did prevent something."

Shepard cocked her head," How?"

" By not letting Legacy kill me. He had every opportunity, I think maybe somewhere deep inside "_his mind",_ you were confusing him, making him hurry off the Normandy.", Joker rubbed his leg.

" Maybe, I can't say for sure. Still I'd like to think that.", she smiled warily and faced the controls.

" Hey you wanna help me with the thrusters, they are acting like real bitches today.", Joker leaned back.

" Sure.", she said.

* * *

#

(KNOCK)

" Who is it?", Kaiden was reading an article on the extra-net.

It was about the rescue of Tali, for Quarian morale most likely.

" I would like to talk to you, if you don't mind?".

Shepard stood waiting outside the cabin door, wringing her hands nervously.

" Come in.", he said.

She walked in and saw the fish tank was empty.

" Forgot to feed them? Cause I usually did.", she laughed for a second.

Kaiden waved her to have a seat. Shepard went to the couch and sat, waiting to hear him yell at her. At least Garrus was saving that for later. She hoped.

" Listen Shepard, I know you've apologized to the crew lately but I'm not mad at you.", he sat across from her.

" You're not!?", she looked confused.

" No.", he smiled.

She eyed him, raised an eyebrow." You're just trying not to hurt my feelings. Come on, I can take it! I'm a big girl.", she sat back and raised her shoulders, ready to hear it.

Kaiden leaned back and relaxed his body putting his hands on his thighs.

He sighed loudly," Shepard! You can't be held responsible for Legacy's crap! I'm not even sure you really knew what was going on!", he stared at the space window. The stars passed by fast.

" But Kaiden!", she sat up on the edge.

He got up and walked over sitting next to her on the couch.

" Shepard you're my friend. I know last time things were...not fair. I said things I shouldn't have and I lost you because of that."

She looked on him with pity," Kaiden."

" No, no. You took me back on the Normandy. We fought side by side. I accepted your relationship with Garrus. As a matter of fact, we're poker buddies and kick Vegas ass,metaphorically speaking, on a daily basis in the lounge." Shepard smirked.

" So no, you don't need to apologize for another's actions, even if they were using your body. In a creepy way.", he stared at the coffee table, reliving some odd memory.

Shepard gave him a great big hug," Your my brother Kaiden. I love you."

He hugged her back smiling," I love you too, Commander."

* * *

#

Shepard was sitting in the mess eating a bowl of chips. She hadn't been very hungry lately. It was late and everyone had signed off and gone to sleep. The skeleton shift had begun. Alone on the bench, the crunch sound of each chip filled the silence. She heard footsteps and spotted a crew member going for some coffee at the kitchen area. When she turned around with the hot glass pitcher, she started shaking.

Shepard remembered it was the same girl from the AI core. The one she threatened just 36 hours before. She tried to ignore it but the girl couldn't stop staring and shaking. Shepard put her chip back in the bowel and slowly got up. She walked around the table and stepped in the front of the girl. Her shaking got violent and she sweated from fear.

Shepard reached out to comfort her but the girl dropped the pitcher. She caught it, wincing at the burning of her hand from holding it. The girl just gasped and watched as Shepard put it back. Shepard turned toward the girl and held out her good hand. The girl looked at it. She reached out cautiously and shook it quickly. She walked backwards and left the mess area.

Shepard sighed and went to the medbay. Chockwas was typing away at her terminal.

" Well Shepard, didn't think you would be up. MY GOODNESS! What happened to your hand?"

Shepard rubbed her neck shyly," I lost my grip on the coffee pitcher."

She laughed.

Garrus watched the whole thing from the corridor opposite the medbay.

His doubts were gone.

* * *

The Normandy headed for the Citadel. Admiral Hackett had been dismissed of all speculation, strangely. A private message been sent to Kaiden and for the rest of the crew. No one was to leave the ship upon docking and no one could board either. Everyone was extremely curious and nervous. What was going on? Finally in a matter of hours after docking, a mysterious clearance was given and two people boarded the Normandy. The mess hall was to be the meeting place for certain crew, namely the same crew that had always been called as Shepard's team.

Jack and Tali showed up first. Tali had healed well thanks to Dr Chockwas. Kaiden, James and Garrus showed next. The last person was Shepard. She sat at the middle of the large table. Her friends surrounding her.

" What's this all about?", Jack asked.

" How to stop Legacy."

Everyone turned to see Liara walk in alongside Hackett.

" Why didn't you show up sooner?", Garrus asked.

"I was busy with another serious project. Hackett needed to get out of the Alliance's prying eyes and..", Hackett joined in. " And to find out who and what the "Branch" is."

He looked at Shepard who didn't flinch from the stare.

" So then, what is it?", James wondered.

" Brooks.", Liara said.

" Figures."

Shepard crossed her arms.

" She escaped during your coma, found a considerable amount of money and started her own "Cerberus".", Liara said.

" Now she wants to help Legacy, since she failed to get you to capture him, Shepard.", Hackett looked so tired.

The heavy wrinkles seamed to swallow his entire face.

" So if she is behind this, could she be the one to make Shepard have all those different..", Tali looked at Shepard and then back to Liara.

" No, she just made sure the implants got to the host.", Liara pointed at Shepard , who averted her eyes in shame and anger.

Garrus, who was sitting across from her, rubbed her leg reassuringly with his knee. She looked up surprised and smiled at him, if only for a moment.

" What is Brooks doing now?", Kaiden asked.

" She's already met with him. I'm not sure if she is in control of her own business or if Legacy decided to take over. Most likely the latter.", Liara winced and rubbed her head.

" Dead. Legacy never leaves a liability.", Shepard blurted out.

They all looked at her.

" What?", she said.

" Shepard is there? Possibly a way, any way you could tell us what he'll do next?", Liara looked concerned.

She probably hasn't slept for days. Hackett hasn't for years.

" I can try. The only thing that comes to mind, maybe to expand. Enough to test the waters. He's cautious and doesn't like to make mistakes."

" Sounds like somebody in here.", Jack said.

Shepard nodded, it was true. She and Legacy are polar opposites but the same in military tactics and skill.

" Lets find Brooks then. If she's still alive, see what she knows.", James said.

" Good idea. Also, Shepard you have first hand experience with the hunters. How are they so strong?", Liara leaned on her heels.

" It helps that they are from another dimension. Superior armor, abilities, weapons. My armor is from a captured unit. You can check it out, see if there are any weaknesses."

They all nodded in agreement.

" Then its settled. We are now officially at war with a reaper hybrid that has access to thousands of armies from another dimension.", Liara sounded a bit excited.

" Not like old times.", Garrus said.


	6. Majestic

**(BIOWARE OWNER)**

* * *

_His horde had breached the Veil and pursued through the relay and beyond. Soon the Far Rim was exposed to Legacy's chaos. Even after four years, the reaper war had left a devastating dent in the military strengths of all the council races. Only one person can stop the madness of Legacy. But is that one person sound enough, stable to fight what hounds her within. Is she ready or is she just holding back the truth. No matter what she tells herself, she will always be Legacy and He,...Her._

* * *

(Majestic.)

...65 days last of first contact with the hunters...

...Normandy SR 2, inbound with the Hades Nexus...ETA-one hour

Shepard looked out the view window of the starboard observation room in the Normandy. So many stars. She couldn't count past maybe twelve of them before her eyes went cross. Even for a reaper hybrid herself, there were things past her own abilities. Still worth a try. She laughed out loud,her omni-tool blinked. Shepard opened the data message sent to her. It was of Tali's health. Tali managed to survive the tortures of Legacy but Shepard could see a change in her. Especially when Tali refused to see her. Her own friends were all turned against her but one by one, Shepard tried to get them back.

EDI is online but much changed, though Joker could care less. Garrus and Kaiden have become co-leaders together. The rest, she wasn't too sure still. James would talk to her but distance himself. Jack called her all sorts of lovely names. She can understand the reservation against herself. She would feel the same way, because she does. At times she can't even look at herself. The husk disease was one reason, another was the fact she had changed a great deal too! Her once beautiful auburn hair, now a dull black. Her green eyes seldom stay, only dark purple rimmed with black. The pale skin and shallow face make her look almost like a vampire.

_" Shepard the vampire.", she pondered._

A big part of her self-disgust was how her skin could form the armor layers from her Mech. The device her ever grateful _"benefactor",(Brooks),_ tore from a dead hunter. It circled her wrist like a deformed metal bracelet. Etchings of unknown words or ruins lined the metal. A dark and ugly thing. The door opened behind her, she wasn't startled.

"So this is where you've been hiding?", a low sub-vocal voice whispered behind her.

She could feel his arms wrap around her waist and pull her in.

" I thought you wanted to be alone with Tali. I know she is _"uncomfortable"_ with me now.", she turned around to meet his face.

He lowered his head and touched hers for a moment.

" She's still recovering. Give her time. I believe she understands you and the situation with Legacy.", Garrus closed his eyes.

Shepard did the same. After a moment of silent breathing.

" Well then, let's get to the CIC. Don't want to keep the Commander waiting.", Shepard smirked.

It stung sometimes to know that she would never be Commander of the Normandy again, but she knew that Kaiden was a good pick. And Spectre to boot. They left the room and stepped into the elevator. Shepard glanced toward the medbay, feeling an invisible wall that would prevent her entering. If only for Tali's sake and hers. Tali was like a kid sister. The girl on the pilgrimage. So very long ago now.

* * *

When the door slid open she saw Kaiden overlooking the galaxy map. Shepard thought it would be funny to sneak behind him.

" So what are the plans, Commander?", she slapped him on the back of his shoulder which startled him.

" SHEPARD! Jeez, you really know how to make a guy piss his pants.", he turned back to the map.

Garrus walked around to the side of the rail, smirking.

" Admiral Hackett is arriving in five minutes.", Joker voiced over the comm.

" Ok, thanks Joker.", Kaiden said.

In view of the Normandy, the Majestic of Maine, arrived through the relay. A new engineering structure of dreadnought. Faster and stronger, with more cannons than Garrus could calibrate.

" Wow. This thing supposed to do something?", Shepard asked.

Kaiden smiled at her, as Garrus winked. She knew something was up. Before she could inquire, the Majestic of Maine docked to the Normandy. Admiral Hackett stormed through and met with her at the map.

" Shepard, it's a pleasure to see you again.", he shook her hand in earnest.

" We need to talk. In private."

He looked at Kaiden.

" My quarters are ready for you Sir!", Kaiden saluted which prompted Shepard to do so.

Old habits die-hard.

Hackett nodded and Shepard led the way to the elevator. The way up was very nerve-wracking for her but she also noticed the sweat beaded brow on Hackett. The door slid open and he proceeded forward. In the room, they didn't even pass the aquarium before Hackett swung around on his heels.

" Shepard, I don't have a lot of time. I'm being picked up in ten minutes by another dreadnought. I do have something for you.", he handed her a medal.

It was the medal of bravery and sacrifice.

" Whats this for?", she asked confused.

" Since I can't officially commend you, I can do so in private. You are the bravest among us and have sacrificed more than most. Not to put everyone else's stake out the door but I know you Shepard.", he looked tired again.

" Whats going on? Please Admiral,tell me.", she looked into his old eyes, clear blue and still full of life.

" The Majestic of Maine is yours. Secretly yours. You need a top ship to help with Legacy. The Normandy belongs to the Alliance and will do what is commanded, but you and your ship are not under Alliance or council command.", he wiped the sweat from his brow.

She walked backwards and leaned against the metal column.

" I can't believe this? I mean, Sir, is this true?"

She looked at him in disbelief.

Hackett stepped up," You must choose who will go with you. Even if that person is Alliance. I will do what I can to keep the press and council off your back. The Alliance only knows you as a ghost now. Shepard..," he stared hard at her," Stop Legacy and this reaper spin-off for good!" Hackett walked to the elevator.

He saluted.

When the door closed, Shepard closed her eyes.

She imagined a beach and a small figure..," Shepard. Are you ready?", it was Hackett on her comm.

" Sir.", she left the cabin.

* * *

She choose Garrus. He was the only one who she knew had no problems leaving the Normandy and being off the grid. The others, though friends some may be, she could not rip them away from their duty. As she walked down the Normandy, she greeted those who feared her before. Either in some weird mix of relief or respect, they actually smiled and wished her luck.

Joker stood and saluted," I'm right here at the helm, you know, if you get bored after killing Legacy and need someone to shoot the shit with.", Joker grinned.

The hatch door opened and Shepard along with Garrus stepped in.

" So you think we can make this the new Normandy?", he said.

She cocked her head and hit his arm," No one or thing can ever make a new Normandy. You know that! Besides it was done before, Cerberus took our thunder.", she laughed with him.

* * *

Shepard quickly assumed her position as the new commander of the Majestic. A beautifully constructed war ship. Legacy's chaos will soon be at an end. Shepard as well. She often looked at Garrus, wondering what could have been. He would twitch those mandibles, smile awkwardly. Her hope and dreams crushed with the true fact that her own demise must come after Legacy's. No more reapers, no more wars. Peace and the quiet dreams of death.

" We're being tracked!", a crewman yelled.

" It's Legacy. Let him follow.", Shepard said.

* * *

Garrus watched her as she yelled out orders. He often wondered if she could forgive him for what he will do when they reach Legacy. He knows his sacrifice will mean peace for her. He'll destroy Legacy and possibly himself in the process. He smiled his famous turian grin, looking at her face. She smiled back. Garrus looked away, down at his terminal. The only regret will be not spending his retirement days with her. Like it was planned.

* * *

(The Majestic of Maine)

"An ergonomically designed war ship made with one thing in mind. Legacy's destruction. Originally constructed for the _"then"_ upcoming war of the reapers, after Commander Shepard's find on the planet Ilos and the Collector's base. The professional design was meant to accommodate humans, though an asari or drell could work comfortably in the ships main systems.

It's command structure and cannons could make the Ascension seem out-dated. Though a majority of the Asari would debate that. The outer hull has a blue/steel sheen with white thrusters. A crew of five hundred and an advanced VI for cyber warfare suites. EDI is now the Normandy and therefore could not be sacrificed for the Majestics use. Advanced upgrades, hull armor, shielding and long-range scanner, it could easily be the Normandy's big brother.

Even though the Majestic of Maine is not made for stealth, like the Normandy, it can make up for in superiority, strength and heavy space combat. The interior was made for a relaxed setting, keeping the crew at ease even during a heavy combat situation. Light pewter sheen walls, bulkheads and flooring. Four shuttles and a handful of fighters line the cargo bay. Two armor decks and a full med bay, able to accommodate twenty patients/crewmen at a time.

The CIC deck has a meta class galaxy map. Full functionality like the Normandy's design with larger screen and complete geographical layouts of the planets. Including cities, colonies, outpost and small village/mountain ranges. All with detailed view of buildings, thermal imagery and long-range scan of life forms."

Shepard leaned back in her new _"captains chair"_ at her desk. The VI on the terminal finished with its report. All this for her to use, to kill Legacy. This was one hell of an apology from Hackett and the _"said"_ not in the know Alliance. She laughed a little, sipped her coffee.

"Well lets test this baby."

* * *

Minos Wasteland/Arrae system

"The planet of Gellix is under attack. Its mining facilities are being raided by hunters!", a crew-woman sitting in front of a newly revised galaxy map yelled.

" I hear you. Lets get to it!", Shepard barked.

A shuttle landed with Shepard, Garrus and a new crewman, named Jon in tow.

" Ok, Garrus I need you to get to high ground. Snipe the bastards when you see them. Give me a clear path.", Shepard pointed to a roof.

" Got it.", Garrus jogged off and disappeared.

" Jon, you follow me. Try to stay alive.", she grinned as her Mech helmet enclosed around her face.

They took positions. Shepard had point. Ahead of them was a group of hunters on a walkway. She could hear them discuss plans for rounding up _"fresh samples"_, so Legacy could stem his Husk disease.

" Jon, you got this.", she pointed for him to shoot.

He hesitated. She looked up and saw they had a few hostages.

" DAMN IT!", she said.

"Okay, Jon cover me.", she looked up,"Garrus, cover my ass too!".

She jumped up and ran , guns blazing around her. Jon gave her cover fire. Garrus shot each new hunter from each new portal that appeared behind or beside her.

She helped the hostages get clear, but the hunter speaking about Legacy was what she wanted.

" Garrus keep firing while I get this bastard!", she yelled over her comm.

Jon helped the hostages get in cover. Shepard casually walked down the ramp confident in Garrus's skill. A hunter head exploding with silver blood over her or the ramp. When she reached the hunter he tried to lunge at her, with little success. Garrus had put an explosive round in his leg which impaired him while Shepard slammed her fist in his gut. He spat silver blood.

" I'm not telling you anything.", he spat again but this time on Shepard's boot.

She hit him on the head with the butt end of her pistol. Shepard dragged him back down the same walkway. Garrus was amply shooting any hunter that tried to get in her way.

" Damn Shepard, you sure know how to make a guy work hard.", Garrus implied on the comm.

She laughed," Well Garrus if your stamina in your old age is making you slow..?"

Garrus put two holes in a hunters head that was sneaking up behind her.

" That's my boy.", she smirked.


	7. Breeding

**( BIOWARE OWNS ALL)**

_Okay, so small love scene. I'm not much for writing those kinds of things, though I read plenty. Hope it is exciting and does them justice as a couple doing a quicky._

* * *

**Breeding.**

Legacy paced in front of the captured civilians. Everyone of them reeked of fear. Five men and one female. All human, what luck.

" I have prepared the pod for extraction of live tissue.", the same female Qaurian from before, her loyalty was assured.

This Qaurian's name was Delia. Her sleek red suite silhouetted her body with black pin stripes.

Legacy grinned," Try this one.", he pointed at the female.

She wept, shaking where she stood. Delia walked in front of her. She pulled out a hyper stim and jabbed it in the neck of the sobbing human.

" She is ready."

Delia headed for the chamber.

A few vorcha dragged the girl behind. Legacy used his enthralled to see through the eyes of another vorcha in the upgrade deck. All were receiving their newest implants. The hunters arrived and supplied more dark energy.

" Plans within Plans.", Legacy softly sighed.

The breeding had begun.

* * *

Shepard had the hunter placed in the interrogation room. A quaint holding cell for in-subordinates, or homicidal aliens. She paced back and forth, watching it through a monitor. He didn't budge, just sitting there in the chair that almost couldn't hold his weight. It bowed down beneath him.

_" What does Legacy want?", she thought to herself._

Something about live samples? His husk disease must have advanced further than hers.

_"Live sample?"_, she pulled at her lip while contemplating what he was doing.

Suddenly her skin became itchy with a burning sensation. Her eyes blurred and a new sense of awareness struck her. Shepard freaked and pulled at her shirt, frantically trying to reach her back. She looked in the reflection of a monitor but couldn't see well. Shepard knew though, she knew the disease was slowly taking over. Blurry vision and whispers in her mind. She fell. It must have been quick before she realized her face was smushed on the floor. Tiny trickles of blood dotted her chin from where she hit the desk.

"Another fainting spell,perfect!", she said.

Getting up with a groan, she looked at the monitor to see the hunter was gone.

" SHIT!", she yelled.

* * *

" Here is where our fighters and shuttles are loaded.", the enthralled crewman informed the hunter.

He nodded and shot the crewman in the head. While limping towards the fighter, the elevator door opened on the opposite wall. Shepard walked out in full Mech.

" Going somewhere?", she said.

The cargo bay was enormous. Pewter and blue sheen walls reflected the large overhead lights. Shepard's footsteps dragged over the solid black grated floor.

" So, did he use a mega machine to enthrall the whole ship? It takes an awful lot of it to get me.", she rubbed her neck in mock fashion.

The hunter cocked its head and yelled out some strange language. He pulled out a small chip. It adhered to the shuttle.

" What the hell?", she said.

A few beeps came from it. The hunter laughed. He took a pistol and let his Mech helmet whittle down. Shepard had never seen anything, alien or otherwise like him. He was dark green with huge insect-like yellow eyes. His face was deformed with oddly shaped mandibles. Nothing but mandibles with rows of teeth.

They stretched and he pulled them in to form the word, "Die".

Shepard turned to run back behind some crates, she barely made it before the hunter blew his brains out. Then as she picked her head up, a massive explosion blew both shuttles apart and a very big hole, in her ship. The incredible suction of space was pulling everything out.

" Garrus..GARRUS!", her breathing was straining from the adrenaline," Deploy emergency shielding in the cargo bay!", she held on to a large crate that had at least a ton of material in it.

It wouldn't last long.

" Whats wrong?", his voice crackled over her comm.

"The cargo bays been compromised! JUST DO IT, NOW!", she lost her grip.

Unfortunately she floated out after the shield turned on.

"NONONONO!", her breath was becoming heavy.

She could feel the memories of her being spaced from the collector attack. It burned and hurt, the agony she went through before she finally died.

Space was so dark. Only the stars gave light to the emptiness.

It was minutes, maybe longer. Her head was killing her.

As she floated, a light shined on her. It was a shuttle unharmed from the hunter's sabotage. The door opened and someone in blue armor stepped out. He floated over to her, a line keeping him tied to the ship.

" Garrus?", she breathed.

" I got you.", he pulled her forward and wrapped his arm around her waist.

They slowly were pulled in by other crewman into the shuttle. After they landed back in the damaged bay, Shepard walked out hastily. She kicked a crate across the floor.

As she held a damaged piece of hull in her hands, she held it high and flung it down as hard as she could to smash it in angry bits.

" SON-OF-A-BITCH!", ...("SMASH")...", she sat hunched over the floor.

Thinking.

Garrus waved the other crew away. It was just them now. Alone.

" Shepard, I know your pissed but you need to calm down.", he walked to her.

She flicked him a finger.

" When?", he smirked.

She flicked two more before wiping her helmet and sitting fully on the floor. He sat next to her.

" Why don't you take some down time. We can spend it together on the citadel." Garrus looked at her.

She shook her head," I've got to stop Legacy. He's getting stronger and this..", she pointed at the cargo bays new hole," is only the start.", Shepard looked away.

Garrus put his arm around her," Well, wouldn't be the first time. We can do this but you need to be clear-headed."

Shepard leaned into him. " Yeah, right."

* * *

Hearing the call from her terminal, Shepard rolled over Garrus. She pressed for "reject call" but the person sending it was persistent.

" Dammit.", she sat up on the edge of the bed.

" Yeah, what it is?", she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"It's me. I have to see you now.", it was Liara.

" Why?", Shepard became alert.

"This is important, Shepard!", she ended the call.

Shepard rose up and walked to the bathroom, thinking about the urgency of Liara's message. Not the first time an urgent message led to trouble.

" You need me to go with you?", a groggy subvocal voice said behind her.

" No. I can do this alone. Go back to sleep."

She got dressed quickly.

The citadel was beginning to come alive again from the new construction work. It was the heart of the galaxy after all.

In a cab, Shepard followed the directions to an abandoned warehouse. Large, dark and musty. Perfect for an ambush. She paid the cab and cautiously walked in. Her Mech ready for a fight.

" Shepard.", Liara stood in the darkness next to some empty crates.

" Liara, what is this?", she asked.

Liara stepped closer to Shepard, a rifle to her head.

_" Knew it.", Shepard said to herself._

" Okay, what do you want?", she raised her hands in surrender.

Liara was amazingly calm. Why she didn't flay this guy alive with her mind Shepard had no answer for.

" Shepard this is Eric. He escaped from Legacy's war ship.", she mock introduced.

This guy, Eric, shook with anger and fear. He reeked from bad hygiene.

" Eric, why are you doing this to my friend?", she stepped closer.

" STAY BACK!", he pointed the gun at Shepard then back at Liara.

" I know what I saw! Putrid breeding of the damned.", he sounded erratic.

Shepard needed to know what he was talking about but he wouldn't calm down. She thought of doing something that sounded weird and dangerous.

" Eric I'm coming to you.", she walked closer to him.

" I SAID STAY BACK", the pistol was pointed at her now.

Liara used a quick warp to knock him down. He fell forward and Shepard leaped to the ground in front of him. She put her hands on each side of his head and stared hard into him.

Shepard looked at Liara," What do I do?"

Eric struggled under her grasp.

Liara shrugged hurriedly," Umm. I..Just say something and do what Legacy does!"

Shepard raised a brow and looked back at Eric.

" I...uh..., (sigh), shit,...Assuming..control?!",she closed her eyes.

Her mind enveloped his. She could hear voices, names and so many sounds. Then she was there. In Legacy's war ship. He brooded over the helpless victims. Each one taken to a strange chamber. Eric was in a holding cell. He hacked his way out and managed to steal a shuttle. Why Legacy didn't follow him was strange. Shepard knew Eric could be a ploy.

* * *

In the meantime, Garrus couldn't let Shepard go to an abandoned warehouse by herself. Mind you this had nothing to do with his confidence in her ability to take care of herself. It was just respectable love, that he not trust anyone at this time due to Legacy's tendencies to try to destroy the one thing he cherishes most.

_Her._

He got out the same cab that she used earlier. When he stepped inside, he was surprised to see Liara hovering over Shepard's body. Her eyes were a pale lilac. She was staring into space or rather the ceiling. A human male laid across the floor.

" What the hell is this?", he asked pointing.

Liara startled and almost stasis his ass.

" GARRUS! Don't sneak up on my like that!", she calmed down.

He walked to her and leaned next to Shepard.

" What happened? Who is this?", he gestured to the human.

Liara put her hand to her forehead, rubbing it.

" This is Eric who was a prisoner inside Legacy's war ship and Shepard used...well.", she didn't want to flat-out say it.

" Well WHAT?", Garrus was getting impatient.

" In-doc-tri-na-tion?", Liara sounded like a scared school girl twisting her fingers together.

She was unsure how Garrus would take this.

He looked at Shepard then over to the human.

" Damn. Hope she knows what she's doing.", he sat next to her.

They both waited to see what would happen. Hours would go by before Shepard woke from her mind state.

* * *

Shepard was in some dark space now. The information, what little there was, no longer in her view. She walked around a bit. A cold chill ran up her spine. Her head started to kill her.

" I knew you wouldn't be able to resist.", a dark voice said from behind her. Shepard sighed and turned around.

"Legacy, what a surprise! Or is it? You planned this?", she folded her arms.

" Yes but only so I could discuss my plans with you.", he walked around her.

His very presence made her queasy.

" I have made a new army from the vorcha and hunter races. They will purge this galaxy and more from the impurities that infest it.", Legacy faced her.

His coal-black eyes in their pale sockets resembled a doll.

" And what? You want me to throw you a party?", she scoffed.

Shepard unfolded her arms and stepped closer to him." I'm going to stop you."

Legacy laughed," Even if you die trying?! Shepard, we can merge forces. Together this galaxy can be ours.", he made a fist of empowerment.

"You sound like the reapers, they were disillusioned and so are you. You'll never be nothing more than a messed up experiment that needs putting down.", as she finished he slapped her across the face.

Legacy leaned in close to her, she could feel the heavy breath.

" You were afraid of me once before. I'll make sure you feel that again."

Before he left the darkened room.

" Harbinger showed you a chaos in the galaxy. I know the answer."

He smiled

The whole room caved in and Shepard woke with sweat. She saw Garrus looming over her.

" Shepard are you okay?", he held her head up.

" Yeah, I just need some air.", she got up and walked out.

Pacing, running her hands through her short-thick black hair.

" He's making his army stronger. We need to cut our weekend short.", she went back inside and stood over Eric.

" Garrus, lug this guy back to the ship. He can give us directions straight to Legacy."

* * *

On the Majestic, Shepard used her _"special ability"_ again to gain more information on Legacy from Eric. He was tired and scared but his mind is the key. During their session, Eric blanked out and started bleeding from the nose.

" I can't do it anymore.", he fell out of his chair.

Shepard caught him and had a crewman take him to the medbay.

Garrus walked to her," Any luck."

She turned to him,

" No more. He's got nothing left to share. I need to leave him alone. He's not a prisoner of this ship."

She walked off.

Garrus could tell she was getting frustrated. Dark circles around her eyes told another story.

" Shepard you need to rest. Being up for days at a time isn't healthy. You need your strength to fight Legacy.", he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

She held on to him before pushing away.

" Your right but I can't sleep yet. Just let me do some more searching and then, maybe later we can go to bed..together.", she winked at him.

Garrus laughed a little and left to the CIC deck. Shepard sat where Eric was. She leaned over the table and laid her head down. Suddenly sleep took her. A dream of soft clouds turned to dark storms. Blood stained ground and screaming voices.

She woke to sounds of crewman loudly talking about a new game. She got up and went to the elevator. When she reached her cabin, Shepard decided to take a shower to wake herself up. While the water was getting hot. She stepped up to the mirror and wiped away steam covering the surface.

To her very horror, the husk disease had spread to her half her face. Purple and black leathery skin gave her a mask. Her one eye was fully deep purple with the other good eye still green. She was turning into Legacy. Or perhaps he was turning into her.?

Her whole world became dizzy. She went to the shower, hoping to scrub the disease off. Nothing. After an hour of the water running, it became a cold cruel punishment to her skin.

The door opened. She panicked.

" Get out, please. Garrus I know its you. Just don't come in here.", she started to weep.

Legacy had found a way to hurt her again. The fear part would be rejection from Garrus.

" Are you okay?", Garrus leaned on the other side of the door.

" Yeah, I have to do something first, okay.", Shepard stepped out and dried herself off.

She tried to cover her face in makeup but it only made it lighter. She flung the products to the floor. When the door opened she turned away quickly.

" Don't come in.", she pulled another towel over her head.

Garrus walked in slowly and turned her around.

"Let me see."

She shook her head no.

" Come on, Shepard you can trust me.", he sounded sincere enough.

She let the towel drop down revealing her good face and then Garrus used his taloned hand to pull her forward, turning her face to him. When he saw the skin, his eyes widened. She pulled back but he wouldn't let go. Instead he pulled her forward and held her. She wept on his chest.

" We'll find a way to stop it.", he said.

She lifted her head," I wish I could be with you. I just can't stand myself anymore."

Garrus looked at her and a passion of love, pity and lust took him. He gently pulled off the towel revealing firm breast and a mostly pale skin.

She folded her arms around her upper body," I'm hideous.", she said.

Garrus looked at her body, the dark purple lined her muscles up to her collar-bone beautifully. A dark beauty he had never seen on her before. The uniqueness of her new body aroused him.

She bit her lip and looked at him. It was starting to get warm in the bathroom.

"You want me to leave?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

They walked out slowly, pressing themselves against the wall. He led her to the desk and made her sit. She watched him strip off his armor. When he got down to his skivies, she ripped them off.

He laughed at her." That bad huh?"

Shepard wrapped her legs around his waist. " You tell me?"

They grind-ed against each other hard. She wanted to feel anything but the doom of her existence. Garrus licked her neck to her chin,sending shivers of pleasure to her core. She could feel his length with her hands and began to pull and stroke it. The stimulation was making him breath loudly. Garrus wanted her now.

He picked her up, walked to the bed and fell on her. Inserting himself hard. She groaned in delight at his thrusting. She wandered on his body with her hand, feeling leathery padding of his abdominal. The plates rubbed against her breast giving her a rough shock on her nipples. Garrus leaned down and carefully licked them with his tongue. Each one perking to his touch.

The warmth of her natural lubricant covered his size and he held her legs out to thrust deeper in. Her eyes widened and she began to wail from the over all hardness of his member. She grabbed his crested plate and pulled him down to her.

" I want on top.",she said.

Shepard wrapped her legs around his waist again and with considerable flexibility pushed him over while staying latched on, getting on top. She started to ride hard. Her deep inflamed sensations rising to be met.

His length bulged within her, emitting a warm liquid as he groaned loudly to her grinding. She wasn't done yet. Shepard leaned backward revealing ample breast and stretching her midsection to show off her muscular physique. Garrus always new she was a proud and fit woman.

He traced her stomach all the way to grab her breast. Pinching the nipples to tease and tingle. She rode him faster. He picked up his waist to thrust in harder, feeling her tighten as her pleasure rose. With one great burst of desire, she screamed her orgasmic satisfaction.

She fell next to him, both breathing heavily. He put his arm under her to bring her in closer to him. She laid her head on his chest.

After some time, Garrus spoke to her,

" Tomorrow, you're gonna see Chockwas. I'm calling the Normandy. I wont let you die."

He rubbed his forehead on hers and they fell asleep.


	8. Trapped

**(BIOWARE OWNS ALL)**

* * *

Trapped.

_In the Horse-Head Nebula an urgent message was sent to all near-by vessels. The Majestic had been scanning for hunter portals in the Pax system when they picked up the message._

* * *

" Shepard. I found a message.", Garrus handed the data pad to her.

She looked over it.

" A frigate full of kids?"

Shepard walked to the meta galaxy map.

" Its located in the Fortuna next door to us."

Garrus nodded and made way to the armory. They took a shuttle. Jon had joined them.

" Commander? Why are all these kids on the ship?"

He looked confused.

" I don't know but I guess we're about to find out."

Shepard turned on her Mech's VI, Gabe. The kids were trapped in a narrow tunnel.

" Project Haze, deleted.", Gabe said.

" You got that right"

Shepard readied her weapon.

" Life forms in stable condition." Gabe informed her.

Garrus eyed her for a moment but said nothing. He didn't trust the suit VI but he knew it wasn't his call. They docked at the frigate and walked inside. All the primary functions were turned off. Emergency mode was on.

" I don't like this.", Garrus said.

"Lets take this easy."

Shepard took point, carefully taking cover behind doors and walls. Garrus went ahead with Jon in tow. They reached the cockpit. It was empty.

" Looks like no one is home.", Garrus said.

" Sir. Look at this.", Jon pointed with his rifle at a chair.

Garrus swung it around to reveal a bloody seat.

" That worries me."

Garrus tapped Shepard's shoulder and showed her.

" We need to find those kids.", she said.

Jon was left to guard the front. If anyone or thing tried to board the Majestic, he would let them know.

Garrus and Shepard followed a heat signature from the Majestic's scans. A room to the left of the long hallway. Garrus opened the door while Shepard stayed on the side. She held her pistol up and pointed it in first. Her light shinning on the furniture. Something brushed against the back wall.

" Movement!", Garrus said in a low voice.

She acknowledged it.

In the corner a figure rushed out and tried to knock Garrus down. He reached out and grabbed it by the collar.

" Let me GO!"

It was a small human boy.

"Your lucky I don't shoot first kid!", Garrus let him down.

Shepard closed the door and hacked a panel to turn some light on.

" HEY! Relax, we're not here to harm you."

She gestured for Garrus to guard the door. The boy ran in a corner.

" Your not dragging me out there! I know Ben and Sammy are dead. They went to send a message and they never came back. They're dead!"

He started to sob. He was at least eight years old. Shepard knelt down in front of him.

" I'm going to protect you. I wont let anything happen, ok!"

She smiled at him. He stopped crying and looked at Garrus, then her.

" You promise?"

Shepard brought out her hand and held out her pinkie. " Pinkie swear."

The boy used his pinkie to wrap around hers.

" My name is Rob.", he said wiping his nose.

" Shepard, I've got more movement. It's big."

Garrus turned the light off. Rob shuttered in fear.

" Hey, its ok. Stay behind me."

She held her hand out to Rob. He took it and got up behind her. Garrus opened the door and aimed down the left of the hallway. He looked toward the right.

" Clear."

They slowly stepped out. Garrus was behind Rob who was behind Shepard.

" Now Rob. Tell me what's going on so I can find the rest of your friends."

Rob was hesitant but he quickly started chattering.

" My mom sent me here with the others. A dark scarey man started to take other grown-ups. He killed Sammy's dad."

Rob looked around in fear and noticed Garrus behind him again. Garrus tried to smile but it only showed his sharp teeth. Rob averted his eyes and talked more.

" They sent us off the station so we could get help and be safe. But..", he trailed off.

" Go ahead Rob."

She peaked down another hallway, the corridor was dark. Too dark. She walked on straight.

" Well, the scarey man sent one of them to punish us. Kill us. Our parents are all dead now."

Rob stopped and started crying again. Shepard looked down the hallway again and turned to kneel in front of Rob.

" I know who you're talking about. I'm going to stop him.", she smiled.

Rob looked up and smiled back at her. He looked over her shoulder and screamed. Shepard was grabbed by something fierce and drugged backward. Gun fire lit the hallway. Garrus tried to follow but he ended up in a cross way. To many damned passages.

" SHEPARD!"

He listened but only silence. That and faint sobbing.

" SHIT!"

Garrus remembered Rob. He ran back and found him clinging to the wall.

" Rob, you need to be quite for me. I need to hear ok."

Rob just sobbed more. Garrus wasn't very good with children. He understood the boy was frightened. He leaned down and picked him up. Rob looked at him.

" I'm going to take care of you. I have a nice friend for you to meet."

Garrus walked back to were Jon was guarding the entrance out.

* * *

Jon didn't like being alone. He watched the corridor with trepidation. Footsteps. He brought his rifle up, ready to aim.

" Commander, is that you?"

No answer. They got louder. Jon quickly turned his comm on.

" Garrus we got..."

Garrus walked in with a child on his back.

" Relax rookie."

Jon lowered his weapon.

" Sir. Where is the Commander?"

Garrus let Rob down and he walked to a well lit area.

"Gone", Garrus pulled up his omni-tool.

" We have to find her!", Jon livened up.

" No, I'm going to find her. You stay here. Guard the entrance and the boy."

Jon looked to Rob who smiled at him.

" Sir. Yes , Sir."

Garrus walked out and descended back down the hallway. He traced his steps all the way to the cross ways. He picked right.

* * *

Shepard woke with a head ache. She looked around to see a dead body. It was male, maybe a teenager.

"Sammy or Ben?", she thought.

Shepard observed him. He had been beaten. She closed his eyes and laid his hands to rest on his chest. Legacy is gonna pay. A noise from behind startled her. She brought out her Mech pistol.

In front of her a strange creature stood. It resembled a hunter. His Mech half working. He stared at her.

" The hunger drives deep.", he said.

She stood up, stunned by him speaking. Usually hunters speak in a alien language but this one knew common language.

" What are you?", she said.

He walked forward and she saw his hideous deformed head.

" Legacy used for research."

He made a low growl. Shepard still pointed her pistol at him.

" For what?"

He grinned.

" Undertaking."

The hunter lunged at her. They brawled till she shot his chest. He ran off, bleeding along the way.

Good, she can follow him.

* * *

Garrus continued down the corridor. His visor alerted him to a large vent. Inside he could hear whispers, tiny whispers. Garrus opened it cautiously and crawled in. When he reached the other side he was surprised.

Several children stood before him. It was a maintenance room. One of the older kids pointed a pistol at him.

" Who the hell are you!"

It was girl.

" I'm..Garrus. I came here to rescue you."

He stood up slowly. She didn't back down.

" Why would a turian care about us? Shouldn't you be out fighting or something!"

_ " Typical stereotype.", he thought._

" Well in fact I am, by rescuing you.", he said.

A little girl walked to the oldest and put her hand on the gun. She was holding a doll with no eyes. The oldest girl lowered the pistol.

" Fine. Laura tells me to trust you."

Garrus looked at Laura. " Thank you."

Garrus walks around and notices the kids looked sickly and pale. Probably been hiding for days or a weeks.

" How many are there of you", he asked.

" There was ten of us. After Sammy and Ben left. We had eight. Until Rob wondered off.", she looked down.

" Whats your name?",Garrus asked.

She looked at him. " Emily."

" Well, Emily..Laura. The rest of you. I need you to follow me out. We have a ship waiting for us."

They gasped and held to each other.

" Is this true?", Emily said.

Garrus nodded.

"You know how to use that pistol?"

Emily glanced at it and nodded.

" The last thing my dad taught me before they killed him."

He could see tears brimming her eyes but she wiped them away. She reminded him of Shepard. Garrus led the kids out the same vent. He walked back down the corridor and heard noises in the passage in front of him.

" Get back."

The kids looked alarmed.

" MOVE!"

They all ran back down the passage. Garrus fired his weapon at the hunter that came at them. Emily led them to another passage and down to a large room. It was the mess hall.

" On no. I went the wrong way!", Emily started to break down.

Garrus closed the door and locked it.

" We need to barricade this door."

They all looked at each other. Emily got up.

"You heard him. GET TO IT!"

All the kids quickly grabbed chairs and objects to block the door. Garrus pushed a large table to finish it.

" Ok. I'm going to contact backup. You huddle in the middle behind a table. Emily, keep your pistol aimed at that door."

She nodded. Garrus walked to a panel and opened it. He turned on a few lights. The hunter seemed scared of it.

"Garrus. I hear something." Emily shouted.

Loud thumps from the ceiling made the kids scream. Garrus pushed Emily back and aimed his rifle. He shot a few rounds and watched the ceiling cave in.

" DAMN! I would appreciate if you would stop shooting at me!"

It was Shepard.

" Shepard! Are you alright?", Garrus ran up to her and checked her out.

" Yeah. I'm good. I tried to follow you but you barricaded the door. So I had to improvise."

Shepard cocked a smile and looked a the kids behind Garrus.

" Are these yours?", she smirked.

Garrus shook his head.

" This is Emily and Laura."

She walked to them.

" Rob is safe with Jon. I'm sorry about Ben and Sammy."

Emily hugged Laura. " We knew it was coming. Sammy was Laura's brother and my friend."

Emily held back more tears. The crazed hunter was beating on the door.

They all took aim. The beating stopped.

_ "Come on you bastard.", Shepard said in hushed voice._

The hunter burst through the door using a plasma weapon from his Mech. Shepard pushed Garrus out of the way. Emily cried in pain. Her leg at the knee was gone. Shepard ran to her and picked her up. She shot at the hunter who was evading the bullets. All the kids were screaming and running to hide.

All but Laura who was terrified too move.

" Laura get out of the way!", Shepard yelled.

The hunter grabbed her and tried to run out with her. She screamed from fear. Garrus ran after the hunter and used his widow to blow off its leg.

" An eye for an eye, asshole!"

Laura was dropped and scrambled away. Garrus ran up to the hunter who was trying to stump off. He used his double-edged omni-blade and decapitated it. Its head rolled off down the passage. Shepard held Emily who cried in pain.

"My hero.", she smiled

* * *

Jon rolled the ball to Rob who was to busy eating a protein pack.

" JON!"

Shepard's voice boomed over his comms. He fell out of his chair, startled.

" MA'AM"

" Contact the Majestic, we got wounded and one very dead hunter."

Jon saluted but face palmed his self.

" Yes Ma'am."

* * *

On the Majestic the kids were being treated effectively. The medbay was more than adequate to support them. Shepard spoke to the med doctor.

" What are the problems?"

The doctor turned to her.

" Malnourishment and dehydration. Exhaustion. Most will need counseling."

Shepard looked over at Garrus who was sitting with Emily and Laura. Laura sat on his lap holding her doll. Over on the other side she saw that Rob became friends with Jon.

Why would Legacy do this to innocent children? He can't fight her so he picks on them. She boiled with anger. Shepard made plans to contact the Alliance. Within a week they came. It was nice to have the kids on board but a war ship is no place to properly raise a kid.

An Alliance patrol came to pick the children up. Emily would get a new leg but the trauma will always haunt her. She was alone waiting for Laura to wake from her nap. The other kids were eating their last meal on the Majestic before leaving.

"Hey", she said.

Emily saw her. " Hi."

" I heard how you kept the group safe. That was very brave."

Shepard sat next her and held her hand. Emily looked at her and started to cry. " I'm not brave. I was just as scared as the rest of them. I wanted to run too!"

Shepard shushed her and held her. " There's nothing wrong with being scared."

" Do you? I mean get scared too!", Emily sobbed on her arm.

"Everyday,..but I remember those that are counting on me to be brave. They are my friends and family."

"And me?", Emily smiled. Tears streamed her face.

"Yes..and you sweetheart."

She reached in her suite pocket and brought out a shiny object.

" What's that?", Emily asked.

" This is a reminder. "

Shepard gave her the medal that Hackett had presented to her earlier on the Normandy.

" For bravery and sacrifice. I have a feeling you would make a great Commander some day Emily."

Emily looked at the medal and hugged Shepard.

* * *

Last was Laura. She held onto Garrus's hand.

" I don't want to leave." She sobbed.

Garrus walked her to the Alliance kodiak.

" I understand but you have friends that would miss you."

Laura stopped in place and wouldn't budge.

" I'm staying!", she stomped her foot.

Garrus thought this was too precious. She had the stubbornness of Solana.

"What about Emily. She would be upset if you didn't go with her!"

Garrus leaned down and pushed blonde hair out of her face.

" I'm going to miss you.", he smiled.

She hugged him. " Don't forget me."

" Never!", he said.

Shepard walked over to Garrus after saying goodbye to Emily. They watched them leave on the shuttle.

" You think they're gonna be alright?", Shepard asked.

Garrus put his arm around her shoulders.

" Definitely."


	9. Nemesis

**(BIOWARE OWNS ALL)**

* * *

_Nemesis_

" There is no change in the skin sample.", Delin said.

Legacy was getting pissed. Enraged!

" So your telling me I can't use it to cure myself?", he yelled.

Delin made no intention to leave.

" Yes."

Legacy ripped the arm-piece off his chair.

" Then I'm doomed!?", he roared.

" No.", Delin said.

" What do you mean?"

Delin pulled up the terminal interface.

" If you were to absorb Shepard. You will be cured."

Legacy looked at her quizzically.

" Absorb?"

" Her mind, body and spirit." Delin closed the interface.

Legacy smiled.

" Delin, sometimes you make blush."

* * *

_Brooks knew her Branch was in danger of falling into Legacy's hands. She knew Shepard would eventually find her. Tom lost his usefulness when he failed to control Shepard. _

_Brooks set the detonator for five minutes. Her car zoomed past the towers in downtown Illium. Miranda had been hot on her trail but her threat to Oriana tamed her down. She looked out her view port and watched the explosion. It toppled many buildings and all her experiments. She was running from them all and she loved it._

* * *

Shepard had received the call from Miranda hours before. She had found Brooks but couldn't pursue. So she gave her all the information she needed. Brooks was on Illium. She hadn't been there in a long time. With the Majestic to big to dock, they left her in orbit. She took Garrus and Jon. Jon needed to get out more.

A follow up at the Hex nightclub led the party to a large expensive apartment. It was empty. Shepard found a data chip on the floor.

" Looks like she left directions.", she said.

Sure enough after scanning it, they found a message to meet at the Eternal Towers. When they arrived, it was in ruins.

" What the hell?!", Jon said.

" So, she wanted to give us a message, right?"

Garrus held his widow and stood watching the fires burn the buildings.

" I think more like a warning."

Shepard saw a glint in the far off area. She went to it and found a burned corpse. He was holding a data pad.

She remembered it. She picked it up and read the various command icons. Garrus looked over her shoulder.

"It says,"Command:Assault?"

She threw it to the ground and crushed it with her boot.

" What was used to control me."

Garrus whistled and walked off. She was angry.

Jon opened the closed hand of the corpse.

" Tom?", he said aloud.

Shepard grabbed the piece of cloth. It was his sewn name-tag on his lab coat.

" She destroyed all the evidence. She thinks she can disappear from me."

Shepard laughed mockingly.

" I've got a Shadow Broker on my side."

* * *

"Shepard I got your call."

Laira walked in through the club and sat at the bar next to her.

The nightclub Hex was filled with dancing drunks. All asari grinding on anyone and everything. Shepard had gotten a few looks herself. No way was she going to dance! She greeted Liara.

" Yeah. Its about Brooks."

Liara nodded. "So I heard she destroyed Eternal Towers. You want me to find her?"

Shepard put her drink down.

" If you could be so kind.", she smiled.

"It will take some time." Liara ordered a drink. It was a purple asari version of hypnotica. Liara enjoyed the flavor. Shepard watched her drink it.

"While I'm still young Liara!"

Liara drank fast and left the club. Two hours later and a buzzed Commander.

" I know where she is."

Liara looked worried.

"What? I can fight buzzed!"

Shepard became defensive. Liara shook her head.

" It's not that. Shepard, Legacy has her."

Shepard dropped her glass. "Damn!"

* * *

Legacy watched Brooks tremble in fear.

" You are a pathetic thing. For all your cunning, you fail at what matters most."

Brooks sweated hard.

"What would that be?", she stammered.

" Power and Strength."

Legacy grabbed her by the throat.

" Now I'm going to give that to you. How you use it, is up to you."

Brooks smiled. Sadistically.

* * *

People were running out of the research facility. Screaming and crowding everywhere. Shepard shot out a few short bursts of her pistol.

" Everyone calm down. The exit is to you left and up the ramp."

They all looked at her than ran.

" Nice job." Garrus snorted.

" Shut up!"

Shepard walked inside. Memories. When Liara was going after the Shadow Broker.

" Shepard, I heard something." Garrus pointed to a room.

Jon went to point and she opened the door. A scared scientist hid behind the table.

" She's an abomination! She'll kill us all!"

" Go to the exit ramp."

Shepard pointed behind her. The scared salarion ran.

Further in the facility they reached a large lab. It was torn down and messy. Lab equipment littered the floor. Toxic liquid covered everything

"You always manage to spoil someones plans."

It was Brooks. She came out from behind the panel.

" Holy Crap!", Jon said.

" Brooks! What have you done to yourself?", Shepard stared in disgust.

Brooks was half machine. She had pieces of reaper tech crudely implanted on parts of her tech arm modifying itself into different weapons.

" I am... how does he say?...Reaper perfection!", she laughed.

Garrus stepped forward," Sloppy job. You look like shit!"

Brooks lunged forward. She went for Garrus. He fired his weapon at her. She knocked him across the room.

" GARRUS!", Shepard yelled.

Jon fired his rifle, yelling all the time. Brooks used her tech hair-whip to latch on to his gun and yank it out. She walked to a stunned Jon and stabbed him in the gut with her tech blade. He fell forward motionless. Shepard's heart raced in her chest.

Brooks new body upgrade proved a challenge for Shepard but even though her healing abilities were gone, she could still kick her ass.

" Brooks I gave you a chance before to stop your bull. Now, you've run out."

She lunged at Brooks, wielding her pistol. Shepard fired it multiple times in her chest but Brooks healed too quickly. Shepard jumped back off and took cover. Brooks laughed.

" I see why you felt so good. Your abilities were truly a gift of power!"

She modified her arm to a machine gun and began rapid fire.

" Shepard! Look up!"

Garrus had managed to climb on top of the damaged second floor. An opening in the wall gave him a clear shot. He threw a missile launcher to her.

" Where did you find this?", she yelled.

" Literally lying around!"

He fired his widow with explosive rounds at Brooks. She dodged them. Shepard came out of cover and fired the missiles but they only dented her shielding.

"DAMMIT! I can't breach her new armor!"

Garrus kept firing.

" You have the weapon necessary to sabotage her shielding.", Gabe had come back online.

" What do you mean?"

Shepard had to move from cover. Brooks sent a heavier missile to her.

" Use anti-armor rounds.", the VI said.

Shepard held her Mech pistol up.

" Uh..use anti-armor rounds?"

Her pistol changed form and was larger. It had a red sheen to it.

" Armor rounds on."

Her Mech actually spoke to her. This day was getting to weird. She left her cover again and started to fire straight at Brooks. She got closer to her, whittling down her shield.

" Shepard what are you doing?"

Garrus sounded worried.

" Take the shot when her shield lowers!"

She got hit by the tech arm hammer Brooks had created. It knocked her across the room next to Jon. He was still breathing. She got up, bruised and bloody.

" I'm ending this NOW!"

Shepard brought her pistol back out and fired multiple rounds. She jumped out of the way and landed behind Brooks. Garrus saw his chance and shot Brooks through the heart. Shepard aimed her pistol to Brooks head. She fired. Brooks fell forward, a heap of bloody reaper mess. Her life signs null. This was the end of Brooks.

Garrus climbed down in a hurry while Shepard ran to Jon's side.

" Comman..commander?!", his breathing was erratic.

Blood pooled around his body.

" I've got you. Your going to be fine.", she tried to smile.

Garrus ran up to them.

"I've called local med units."

He looked at Jon who was getting paler by the minute. He stopped breathing. Shepard looked surprised.

"No!"

She started CPR on him. She beat his chest and opened his mouth to give him breath. Garrus watched unable to interfere. After five minutes he placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Shepard. He's gone."

She looked at him like he was death itself. Her eyes brimmed with tears but she held them back. The med units got there and took Jon's body away.

She sat on the steps to the facility. Her left eye bruised, blood trickling down her nose. Garrus sat next to her.

" You know. You sit pretty good for someone with a few broken ribs."

He weakly smiled but she gave him a stare of distaste. He felt like an asshole.

He didn't know Jon long but it still stung. It hurt to lose a team member. It seems to never heal also. His team on Omega still haunt him form time to time.

" Look. I'm sorry. I wish this didn't happen,..", he couldn't finish.

Shepard waved him off.

"It doesn't matter."

She got up and walked off. Shepard turned around," I mean, why not? Legacy has taken so much from me!"

Garrus got up and grabbed her. She fought at first but leaned in. He held her for a bit.

" I love you, you know that?", Garrus said.

" Yeah. I know."

* * *

Shepard followed her appointment with the Normandy. She went to the medbay and greeted Dr. Chockwas.

The cure.

If she didn't get it, then she was dead for sure. Only if Legacy went down with her would she be at peace.

" I have no positive results to give you. I can't believe I have no good news?" She paced in front of her terminal.

" Its okay! I knew there would be no cure."

Shepard looked down at her feet dangling off the floor.

" I need more samples."

Chockwas walked back and forth. Garrus walked in.

" Is there anything you can do?"

He stood next to Shepard.

" I'm trying Garrus. I really am.", Chockwas said.

Shepard sighed and got off the table.

" I'm going to get something to eat."

In the mess, Kaiden came to see Shepard.

" Hey. How are you doing?"

She looked up and smiled at him. " Ok I guess."

He sat down next to her.

" I'm sorry about what happened to Jon on Illium."

Shepard lost her smile and appetite.

" Yeah, I did a really good job there!"

She sarcastically laughed.

Kaiden sighed and got up." I didn't mean anything.."

She stopped him. " I know. I just feel really sore from it."

* * *

Shepard sat in the lounge for hours. She read books and watched a few vids. Garrus came in and stood in front of her.

" I have some news."

She sat up. " Yes!"

He motioned for her to follow him to the medbay. Dr. Chockwas looked exhausted.

" Shepard! You need to see this."

She pointed to a microscope on the table. Her blood had been mixed with various samples of hunter blood and other alien blood. Each one became tainted by her's and turned to a putrid black.

" So this means, I'm screwed?", Shepard asked.

Chockwas moved the samples aside.

" It means that there is only one other like you. His blood is from you. When he created his body from your own DNA, he made a disease that effected the both of you. Call it a mutation. You are the cure to each other. If you can capture him, kill him if you have to. Take his blood. It is the only way to balance your system."

Chockwas stopped breathing heavily from excitement.

Shepard turned around.

" Wait! I thought this was better news?", Garrus followed after.

" It still means that I have no future. I'll die taking him down. You know that.", she caressed his mandible.

" Thank you Doctor. You have always been a good friend."

Shepard left the Normandy more depressed than ever.


	10. Flesh and Bone

** ( BIOWARE OWNS ALL)**

_More fluff and opposite fluff? Not exactly non-con, just whatever-con. STILL, you've been warned-ish. Enjoy!_

_ Also short, sorry._

* * *

Flesh and Bone.

Another week of raiding hunter controlled space. It became too consistent. A change was sorely needed, an end. Shepard watched a vid of her last interrogation of the dead hunter. She compared what she knew to Eric's accounts on board Legacy's ship. Legacy is trying to cure himself. There is no cure. Just a way to stem the disease a little longer. Chockwas gave her the best hope ever. Kill Legacy, destroy the last reaper tech. If she merged with Legacy somehow, she could be cured. Why Legacy doesn't know this only concerns her a bit. The fact he's not destroying everything in his way to get her so he can be cured, was a little blessing.

She felt sick. Like she ate bad food. Two nights of vomiting and now, extreme fatigue. Garrus was right. It's not healthy to live like that. So next time she gets a break she is definitely going to sleep.

"Oh no, not again!", she ran to her toilet and purged her stomach of what little contents she managed to keep down.

This was getting annoying. Garrus walked in.

" Are you still sick? Why don't you go to the medbay?"

For some reason his voice was really annoying her.

" Garrus...just tell me whatever it is you came in for!", she vomited more.

Finally she stopped.

Garrus sat on the bed and waited for her. He wanted to be in there with her but she forbade him the last time. She got embarrassed over the most trivial things.

" Okay, what is it?", she sat next to him looking as pale as ever.

" Umm..., yeah so hunter patrols have doubled in the Far Rim. There's been reports of in-fighting amongst their ranks in the Armstrong Nebula...and are you okay?!", he looked at her with worry.

She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. He leaned over her and rubbed her stomach.

" Go to the medbay. I'll come with you."

She caved," Fine! Lets be done with it."

* * *

Garrus had an important call for him. Most likely family but she knew not to impede. He left ,promising to make it quick.

The doctor took scans and blood samples. She waited on the table, feeling like a child with some stupid virus. He left to get another swatch for new blood samples mumbling all the while.

" Whats wrong?", she asked.

He looked up," Oh..umm just checking to make sure that the samples were not contaminated. I'll be right back!", he smiled.

She shrugged and waited.

He came back." I uh...well congratulations. Your pregnant!", he stammered.

She laughed so hard it made her cry.

" Oh my God! You are hilarious. Now tell me the real problem before I shoot you!"

She stopped laughing and gave him a stern stare. He gulped and stood firm.

" I'm being serious Commander! You-are-pregnant!"

She looked at him, raised an eyebrow.

" You are serious, aren't you?" Shepard felt like fainting.

He walked to her and helped her lie down. He gave her a nausea stim. While he worked on his terminal recording his findings, a sudden panic arose within her.

Garrus came through the door.

" I'm back. I found out that Laura and Emily are doing great on the citadel. They're being reviewed for adoption.", he had a big turian smile.

She watched as the doctor told him of his findings and Garrus's facial mandibled expression went from normal to queasy. He stared at her with the most intense look.

She sat up and made a plan. They must not know.

She closed her eyes. When she opened them they were dark purple.

" Shepard? What are you doing?", Garrus asked.

" I'm so sorry. This is for the best. Legacy can't find out.", she pushed her thoughts on the doctors.

He crumpled down in fear then passed out. She managed to erase his memory and gave him a new one of her just having a stomach ache.

She looked toward Garrus.

" No! You _will not_ take this from me. You won't do this to me, to us. I can protect you both!"

" I have no doubt you would sacrifice your life for us. I can't let that happen."

She backed Garrus to the wall and touched him, he flinched.

" When you are ready. Then I will unlock your mind.", she used her enthrallment on him.

His memories were so emotional, deep. All his personal feelings waded through her. When she found the memory she cried out as she locked it away. She had finished and helped a confused Garrus to his normal station.

Shepard went to her cabin and locked the door.

She cried all night.

* * *

She fired at them, watched them fall. As she walked along the planet's surface an ice storm waged around them all. Ice shards falling down piercing the very unstable ground she stood on. Her anger at the damn reapers. How could she possibly conceive? It was all Legacy's plans probably.

Everyday more hunters fell to her guns, ship and crew. Everyday now, she felt more and more alone. Though she wasn't. She can't die now. Not from the husk disease, not from Legacy.

She wants it. To keep, to hold. Fear about the outcome often clouds her mind but she's made her choice.

Garrus thinks their just going through a dry spell. Shepard scoffed at that thought.

When they finished the mission and rescued captured people, she found a dry cell to sit in. Legacy is still trying to stay alive.

She felt sorry for him. Hopelessly lost and never able to connect.

She wondered what he was doing now?

* * *

Legacy ripped the suit off Delia. She didn't move. Her cold lavender eyes stared away at his.

" I am yours this hour. After, I leave and never return.", she spoke softly to him.

The strange feeling he gets when he sees her, touches her. It's like a human festuring his mind with primitive thoughts. He must breed. He gave her new tech to keep her immune system from failing. With time, she would never have to wear a suit again. Or be dependent upon the wretchedly pathetic fleet she called family.

She often expressed the same feeling. That's why she came to him. To be free, with a small price. Carry his unborn.

Legacy didn't waste time on pleasant love-making of any kind. She wasn't exactly dry with his other part either. Delia imagined a lover she had a long time ago. When she was young, before the reapers. It wasn't all bad.

Legacy was strong and muscular with a very well endowed length. He didn't hurt her with his thrusting. She excepted him willingly. She actually thought of making it more enjoyable by touching his arm or hair. He winced at it but also didn't tell her to stop.

He licked her neck, squeezed a breast. Still his focus was on..other things. When he finally burst within her, he closed his eyes in pleasure. Legacy opened them to see Shepard lying below him, licking her lips. He stopped and got off.

Delia sat up alarmed but averted her eyes accepting the deed was done. She put on a robe and went to another chamber. He couldn't get the image out of his mind.

He enjoyed the bodily pleasures, he wanted to do more. He was slowly being undone. Reapers don't enjoy primitive things like that! Legacy got up and paced. He picked up a chair and flung it toward the hull wall.

_Her_ mind and _his,.._ are still to close.

* * *

Shepard woke screaming covered in sweat. Garrus almost fell out of the bed.

" WHAT!", he yelled alarmed.

She sobbed for a few seconds then huffed in anger.

" Shepard, are you alright?", Garrus put his arm around her hoping to calm her down.

It was horrible. She was actually screwing Legacy and enjoying it. He did things to her and she to him.

She wanted to vomit. She did.

In the bathroom, Garrus sat next to her. Supporting her in any way possible. She crawled to his arms.

" Can you tell me?", he asked.

She nodded her head then shook it furiously.

" No. I can't, its to horrible to repeat!"

Garrus stopped asking and they sat there for a while.

* * *

Shepard used a hack scanner for her omni-tool to check her unborns progress. It was growing well. No signs of any physical change, that she could tell. She thought about what he or she would look like. Would he (since she thinks it might be a boy), have Garrus's eyes, his fringe? Realizing the possibilities, maybe she should have told someone.

" No.", she said to herself.

She fell on the bed. Shepard caressed her belly smiling. Her little hope.

* * *

Delia was leaving the ship. She was pregnant. Legacy grinned at the success. At the shuttle station on a remote colony, Legacy approached her before she boarded.

" I want to give you a present."

She cocked her head in the helmet," I already have received enough of your "gifts".

Legacy grew impatient.

" Take it.", he held out a small plasma weapon.

She held out her hand and he gently put it on her palm.

" To protect you and the unborn."

Delia accepted it and turned to board. Legacy watched as the shuttle lifted off and flew into the sky.

He would never see them again.

* * *

Shepard had found him back in the Far Rim. For some reason he had given up on conquering the galaxy. His hunter horde dispersed and fled to rally him. Legacy's plans were falling apart, he was falling apart. His so-called Cull and hunters. It made her laugh. He was all talk and no-show. Everyone was getting ready. No time to back out.

Still.

Some things are just to easy.


	11. Battle

**(BIOWARE OWNS ALL)**

_With the Majestic inbound to Legacy, Shepard prepares her crew for the final push. Back in the Far Rim, Legacy waits for his ultimate battle with her._

* * *

In the dark part of space Legacy's war ship meets the Majestic. Both ships begin firing on one another. Heavy damage is seen on both dreadnoughts. Legacy pushes in for the kill but Shepard uses the Majestic's new shielding to protect the hull. Hours of laser and cannon fire break apart the space between. Finally to end the war quickly, Shepard has her ship ram Legacy's. They collide into each other, a resounding boom filling the hulls. In the fifth deck, armory level, a sizable hole blows the bulkhead away. You can easily see into Legacy's ship because it blew a hole in his decks as well.

Shepard stood in the crossfire between soldiers. Legacy waited on the opposite side, hungry for the kill. He bull rushed his way through, quickly cutting down any who got in his way. Even his own men.

They stood feet apart, in a stare down. Garrus could see through the many hull breaches the situation. She meant to board his ship and kill him.

Shepard and Legacy had come to blows, one great blow after another. She managed to push him back. He heard her heavy breath on the static comms," Deploy shields!", she bellowed.

Garrus pressed the icon on the wall and watched as they disappeared behind a curtained wall of kinetic energy. There was still no way he was going to let her do this alone.

* * *

" You fight well for a dying pathetic human.", Legacy grunted under the endless blows Shepard served him.

He caught her fist and twisted it painfully while walking her to a hull wall. Banging her head on the surface, Legacy left her to fall and came back to kick her in the gut.

" Well", she said while coughing out blood," Then I think I'm doing damn good!"

She leapt up and grabbed his arm, hitting it with all her might to break the enhanced bone within the flesh.

To small chance, he staggered back in pain.

" I warned you!", he spat while pulling a huge weapon to weaken her.

Shepard jumped back and hid behind a beam. A hot wave of plasma shot passed her, super heating the wall in front of her. It disintegrated into a hole.

On the outside, the Majestic fired its cannon and made another wave of hits across Legacy's ship. The hull was weakening and Shepard along with Legacy fell down in a caved in deck. Hot wires sparking every where. Debris ridden levels surrounding them. Their battle continuing, though the ship was falling apart and under constant attack.

" You can't win Shepard. Even if you destroy me, my army has already purged the galaxy.", he laughed maniacally.

She raised a brow," What do you mean? I stopped you from over-reaching this galaxy. The citadel and most systems are safe!", she lost her balance and fell off a bulkhead but quickly regained herself on a broken beam.

The room's emergency lights flared on, red reflecting off the dark metal. Smoke from deck fires were burning her eyes.

" Your galaxy?! Shepard, don't tell me you think this small smudge of space is the only one you know?", he scoffed.

She couldn't understand what he was saying. Legacy used the moment to lunge at her. He held her up by her throat , squeezing the life out of her. She gouged out his right eye but even though he screamed in agony, he wouldn't let go.

A shot fired echoed in the room.

" Put her down, NOW!", Garrus stood behind him aiming his widow directly to Legacy's head.

Legacy grinned," Pathetic turian. You really do get on my nerves.", he fired a plasma at Garrus.

He leapt out-of-the-way falling down a cracked floor. Shepard yelled for him but he was gone, somewhere in the ship.

" Now, I think its time to disassemble you.", Legacy showed his reaper-teched arm.

It turned into a dark blade and he thrust it in her side. She panicked for her unborn. He began by pulling at her ribs. If her lungs fail, she would die.

As she screamed in agony, something stabbed through Legacy's chest. A large sharpened beam from the floor. Garrus stood behind shoving it in as hard as he could. He let go of Shepard and started to pull at the beam.

" That's for Shepard you asshole.", Garrus yelled.

Legacy fell on his knees. Shepard stood up favouring her side. She limped to Legacy and knelt in front of him. Blood poured out though her fingers.

" You can't stop me", he coughed," I'm reaper reborn."

She took his weapon and aimed at his arm. She fired blowing it away. He yelled in agony.

Shepard grabbed his head by the hair," I'm going to end you."

She closed her eyes and proceeded with enthralling him. She pushed her way through his mental barriers.

Finally she stood in a blackened meadow. Legacy was smaller, more handsome than his gruesome self in reality. So he viewed or was he really this way? Curious.

Shepard walked to him. He turned to her and grinned, his teeth were still rows of sharpened death.

" You came after all. I knew you couldn't resist me."

* * *

In reality Garrus slowly stepped next to her. Her dark rimmed purple eyes blazing at Legacy's black and grey pupils. A rumble sounded out through the deck. His comms were buzzing. He picked up a message.

"...can...hear...repeat..all crew...ship is break..g..apart."

Garrus looked at Shepard, she was shaking while holding on to Legacy.

* * *

" Legacy, I'm here to stop you now.", she walked to him and the sky was growing dimmer.

All around them, it was getting dark.

" I know. I do have one final warning.", he said.

Shepard cocked her head," What?"

" Beware the Cull. They do not forget or forgive. And once I am gone, you will be held responsible in my place."

Shepard knelt down over him, he was no smaller than a child now. He looked almost scared.

" Will it hurt?", he said.

She began to feel remorse. This was right though it was painful.

"No.", she touched his head and ruffled the hair.

" I'm afraid.", his voice sounded like a child.

She leaned in and held him," I know."

Shepard absorbed him. He was a luminescent light that felt warm. After that she thought it would be over. She would wake up. Instead a whisper. Harbinger.

" Shepard. You have finally been made reaper perfection. Join us.", he defened the mind with his booming voice. She could hear loud reaper calls. Her ears were bleeding.

* * *

Garrus watched as Legacy's body turned completely black and into a solid mass. He was dead. Before he could call a victory, he saw Shepard's eyes turn red. He could hear a reaper call in the deck. Everyone could.

Endless comm messages about it and new fear being spread across the battlefield. He grabbed her, shook her.

" NO, no, Shepard hear my voice. It's me, Garrus. You can't! You can't give in. Not now!", he actually wept.

His subvocals wavering in his throat. All this way to lose her to the reapers...again! He would have to do it. He can't, not anymore. He rather the galaxy suffer than to kill her. It would kill him. Doubt hounded his thoughts.

Lose cords started to wrap around the Mech armor on her body. He could hear the ship's VI come online.

" Purging in progress.", she said.

She stood up with the cords still attached to her. Garrus pulled out his pistol and put it to her head.

He cried.

" Don't make me. Please, I can't."

She walked forward but he stood in her way.

" I love you.", holding the pistol firm and steady," I will always love you and no one will ever take your place.", he closed his eyes.

_"No one.", he whispered._

Garrus pulled the trigger but didn't hear a hit. He opened one eye to see empty space.

" You were going to shoot me?!", he turned around to her tangled in lose cords.

" Wow!", she smirked.

Garrus dropped his weapon and pulled her out of the mess. He embraced her hard.

" I can't breathe.", she said.

Garrus let her go," I thought I had to stop you the only way I knew how.", he sounded broken.

Shepard put her hand on his mandible," Garrus, I'm so sorry."

She looked into his eyes and kissed him.

" Ummm..guys", a very familiar voice broke over the comms.

" You might want to consider saving that for after you escape."

It was Joker from the Normandy.

Shepard smiled," Joker! When did you guys show up?"

" Oh you know us. We can't keep our noses out of someone else's business.", Joker laughed.

Garrus looked around," What about the remaining hunters?"

Shepard held on to him weakening from her injury.

" I have that covered.", she said.

Garrus quickly understood. It was the purging thing. As he helped her climb out of the fallen deck, he saw a hunter stagger then fall dead.

" I used a virus. Since they are partly reaper tech, I simply encoded a death switch.", she grinned.

Garrus swallowed.

They were picked up by a kodiak and taken back to her ship. The Majestic of Maine was heavily damaged but still working. Shepard and Garrus took their ship to the citadel for some much-needed repairing.

Both crews from the Normandy and the Majestic met, sharing stories while noting the similarities. A week of rest for the heros that _"don't exist at the moment"_, led to Garrus and Shepard being alone in a new and private apartment.

* * *

Shepard had cleaned up well. Her husk disease cured. She wore a white sundress that Liara had given her for a present. When Garrus entered the bedroom, he couldn't believe his eyes. The beauty that stood before him nearly took his breath away. There was something oddly familiar about it.

" Ok, you can stop gawking at me now.", she irritatingly stated.

" Awe. I just wanted to immortalize you in my thoughts.", Garrus smirked.

Shepard nodded her head at him.

" So what are the plans tonight?", she asked.

" Oh, maybe a bit of dancing, a bit of sex, you decide!", he wore his black attire again.

No doubt for dancing. She laughed at him. They left for a small restaurant in the newly renovated wards. She couldn't help but beam with her secret. How she was going to tell him, she didn't know.

He looked cute ordering for them. After dinner and wine, they danced to a slow melodic tune. It was romantic and the first time in a while she felt like a woman. Not a hardened crazy mercenary.

As they danced she leaned in closer to him," Garrus I have something to tell you."

" Hmm.", he said.

" Well its sorta important. It's not bad.", she was getting nervous and seriously thinking about waiting.

_Maybe till she showed but then he would think she was getting fat. She would have to hurt him._

" Umm..so remember four weeks ago? Before I went to the medbay after finding out about my _"problem"_., she hoped he caught on.

" What are you talking about?", he got snarky with her.

She stopped dancing and tried to plainly say it. Before she uttered another word. A loud crackling boom burst the wine glasses in front of them. Behind Shepard, a small dark portal opened. She was pulled in, out of his arms and into the portal. She didn't scream or cry out.

_" Garrus.", she plainly said._

Then there was nothing. Dinnerware and napkins on the floor. Tables overturned with cloths hanging off. He stood there in silence.

She was taken from him.

By nothing.

* * *

_The End?_

Shepard woke to darkness. Voices were heard around her. Where was she?

She lifted up and sat her legs dangling, she leapt off the strange surface. When her feet hit the floor, a bright light was switched on.

In a many voiced language, someone or something screamed out orders. She kept hearing it over and over until she could make out a few words.

"You are the one called Legacy. You have violated our council and tainted a horde of hunters. Your punishment is death.", they all said.

" No, I am not Legacy. My name is Shepard!", she tried to make herself louder but it didn't matter.

Finally they all stopped. Silence. Her ears were ringing.

A white wall slid open and a tall woman walked in.

" I am Nomorin. Follow me.", she said.

Shepard was lost. Without her Mech she felt naked and vulnerable. Nomorin led her down a deep hallway on some strange facility or ship.

" We know you are not wholly Legacy but a part of him is within you. Therefore by our laws, you are the responsible party. After all, you did create him."

Her hair was short and golden. She had bright teal eyes. The particular dress she was in seemed very regal. Royalty?

" Where am I?", Shepard asked.

Nomorin stopped in front of a wall panel. It opened to reveal a large command deck with a huge view screen.

" The tainted have spread here. You are responsible. You will destroy them.", Nomorin gestured to the view screen.

Shepard walked up and looked out. Dozens of ships colliding, bodies floating. Strange aliens she had never seen before.

" How? I don't have my armor."

Nomorin waved over a small pedestal. A Mech appeared.

"This is your new Mech."

Shepard grabbed it and put it on. She felt better. She realized her delicate situation though and looked at Nomorin. " My secret?", she asked.

Nomorin looked back at her and smiled," Safe."

Shepard sighed with relief.

Nomorin lost her smile," For now."

* * *

_Second Half coming up shortly._


	12. The Other Side

**( BIOWARE OWNS ALL)**

The Other Side.

Shepard needed to rest. Her ever growing belly was becoming a problem for her. Soon they would take the child out. She had been scared of the so-called process. Nomorin warned her if she didn't comply to it, then they would both die.

Shepard let out a breath from her exhaustion. In her small room, she watched the vehicles pass by out her window. The dark cloudy sky gave her raw feelings of hopelessness. Every night since they took her, she had nightmares about him. She wondered what he was doing?

Her back was aching. She propped herself on the ledge and let her Mech armor fall off. In days the child will come. They cut her term short. The Cull needed her back out fighting but she felt like she was battling something else. Fighting the tainted hunters, Nomorin and the damn Cull. One day she would be free from them, if it ever came at all.

She looked down at belly and rubbed it gently.

"I'm counting the hours to meet you.", she wept.

* * *

"Get the DAMN council back on the screen!", Garrus's rage was infinite.

For days he threatened all those around him with his anger and fear.

Who? Who took her and why?

He couldn't stand all the waiting. No one could help him, they were all useless. He shut them all out.

" Garrus?", he heard his voice.

" Kaiden..go to hell!", Garrus was in no mood for his sappy bull.

" You need to stop acting like this! Everyone is tired and scared! I want to find her too!", Kaiden walked around him.

He stood opposite of the room facing Garrus. Garrus averted his eyes and scoffed.

" You don't know a damn thing! I watched her get taken by nothing! As if a rip in time just sucked her in!"

The room was silent for a moment. Kaiden folded his arms and looked at the floor.

"Garrus, you have responsibilities and the sooner you address them. The sooner we can all find her." Garrus didn't want to hear it.

He walked out of the embassies and called a cab. In a few days time, he would realize Kaiden was right. He would go home and start from there.

If he got the job he'd been trying to avoid for a while, then he knows his urgent business will be done.

At his apartment he sat looking out the window watching the hover cars go by. The turian brandy only numbed the first few minutes. Getting drunk would be hard for him.

His door opened. He turned around, the ice clinking in the glass. Garrus straightened up and sat the glass on the coffee table. He stood up stunned.

" Garrus?"...

He relaxed," Solana."

* * *

She opened her eyes and heard a distant cry. It was small. She turned her head and seen the tiny body in a life pod. It was a girl.

" You are well enough. The horde have advanced in the Quntaris system.", Nomorin never had a care for anyone.

Shepard rose up and felt pain in her lower insides. It would subside.

" Is she full term now?", she asked.

Nomorin nodded and waved off the life pod to a nursery chamber. Shepard wanted so bad to hold her but if she tried anything against Nomorin, she would never see her girl again.

" You can name it later."

Nomorin's cruel tone made her angry. Soon, Nomorin will feel her anger. Shepard stretched her body. Her body was full of meds.

Nomorin gave her a stim.

"An advanced stimulus. Hightens your special...abilities."

She had a wicked smile.

Shepard inserted it through her skin. She felt a wave of energy surge through her veins. Her awareness and senses picking up things she would have just ignored.

Nomorin smiled," Good girl."

* * *

The galaxy is a vast unexplored ocean. Planets of all sizes revolving around one bright star. Many nebula's, systems, all placed perfectly in one single stroke. Each place has a story and each story has an end. The voices of many different lives all colliding to be heard in the silence of the universe.

One voice was heard. A woman with no special skills or presence, other than the will to survive.

Her voice echoed across her galaxy, a cry of freedom from the enslavement of the machines. When they covered her galaxy in darkness, they thought to silence the voice forever. Her voice echoed louder to the cries of the slain and the fallen; and when she had broken, she found a new voice within.

They could not let go of their demise but she proved stronger by letting go of hers.

* * *

In a space station, orbiting the Sun-sen planet.

" I don't want to let you go, but I have to!" Shepard caressed her daughters cheek.

" Don't leave me?", the girl cried.

Shepard held her one last time. She picked her up and took her to the Jeqin shuttle.

" Here is a Mech to keep you safe. You'll know the good guys by my description."

Her daughter sobbed," what do I do?"

Shepard kissed her on the forehead. She set the auto-pilot to course.

" You hold on and stay buckled.", Shepard strapped her in the pilot seat.

Alarms were sounding off in the background. She knew the Swatar hunters were coming.

" I will always love you. I'll never forget you.", she hugged her.

Shepard walked out and closed the hatch. Before it shut completely, she heard her daughter cry out."mummy!"

Shepard leaned against the metal sobbing. How could she do this?

A shot fired overhead in the cargo area. She pressed for launch and watched her only reason for living fly away. Nomorin showed up behind her.

" No matter what you do or were you send her. I will find her. She belongs to the Cull."

Shepard turned around and held up her Mech's pistol.

"You wanna talk or fight?"

Nomorin grinned," Gladly."

She sent her hunters after Shepard. The last sounds heard were gun fire. Five minutes later, silence.

* * *

Nomorin stood before the council.

" I have apprehended the " Shepard". She will be excoriated and re-purposed to better suit the war effort."

A council member stepped forward,"Granted."

When they were done, a female in hunter guard armor spoke," Now resumes the new title of this conclave. Council of the Fallen."

Shepard heard every word. She would fight. No way could they get rid of her reaper side. Legacy, small and voiceless, remained. She will use him to hold the memory of her child.

What worried her more was when Nomorin found her.

She hoped Garrus would find her first.

* * *

_I will be describing the child shortly. The next chapter will have more information. Sorry, this one was short for a reason. Also a big thank you to those who kept reading and following the story. A thanks as well to those who viewed it._


	13. The Cull

**(BIOWARE OWNS ALL)**

**The Cull**

_The inhabitants of the anti-galaxy. They are a race of the dead, bioengineer and implanted. For six years they have been in contact with citadel council, the representatives of all the races of the galaxy. A neutral ground had been declared in the traverse, the Nemean Abyss. What they don't know is that the Cull have plans to integrate them._

_With a split between the council races voicing their mistrust on the uncertainty that the Cull may try to invade, a treaty of good will is passed. In the midst of the treaty suspicion still resides in the council and other members. The leaders of the fellow races were called to a private summit. The Alliance had constructed a mega-station to support this very event. With the Majestic of Maine guarding the system it is in, Tassrah of The Phoenix Massing, every race of the galaxy waits with bated breath. Nomorin becomes ambassador for the Cull between the two galaxies. Her dreadnought, Sinister, always traveling to different systems. One voice is louder above all others but is it enough?_

* * *

" I don't like it. It seems to easy. They deny any involvement of "The Event" in the citadel.", the Primarch paced in is office.

After his rant on the issues of the Cull, he was dismissed like a common outsider. HIM!, the Primarch!

"Those imbecile, naïve council morons!", he slammed his fist down on the desk.

His terminal beeped. "What is it?", he said in an annoyed manor.

" Sir, you have a visitor to see you.", his secretary announced.

" Send him in."

She cleared her throat. " Umm, she will be right in."

He sat in his chair and felt a little embarrassed. The door slid open and she walked in.

" So I see the title hasn't given you as much influence as you desired?", she smirked.

Her long white dress swayed a little till she sat opposite him.

" Are you here to give me sarcasm? Or are do you have something that's actually important?", he rubbed his temples in irritation.

She had a scowl on her face.

" If you're going to berate me, perhaps I should just leave the information with your secretary!"

She got up to leave.

He lifted his hand in a gesture to stop her," No. Liara I'm sorry. I haven't had much sleep with all this crap I have to deal with. Give me the reapers anytime."

Liara smiled.

" I know. I should've been more sincere. Listen, I heard that in the Attican there was a strange dimensional portal that opened. It wasn't a Cull vessel. They don't know what it was yet. Something came out of it though and crashed on one of the planets. Before your summit meeting, maybe we can take a look? Get out and do something more productive.", she pointed to the many papers and data pads on his desk.

He nodded,"Sounds good."

* * *

_...Kepler Verge/Newton System...Ontarom..._

Liar's small team of Shadow Broker agents fabricated a compound for her and her private studies. The crash site was 72 kilometers from her base. The serene meadow landscape gave a beautiful view during sundown. Garrus watched the clouds move fast as Liara drove the ATV.

" A little while longer and we can see just what exactly landed here."

Garrus brought a rifle in case something they didn't expect came popping out.

" How did you manage to sneak out?", Liara laughed.

"I have a clone.", Garrus said matter-of-factually.

Liara looked at him and blinked.

He laughed,"You're still the same old Liara."

She didn't laugh.

"12 kilometers.", the vehicle VI said.

" Looks like we're here.", she stopped the ATV in front of an impact zone.

Garrus hopped out and surveyed the area with his omni-tool and rifle.

" All clear. A little radiation but nothing to serious."

They walked to a crater with zone deterrents surrounding the shuttle.

" It's very damaged.", Liara said.

_"Very."_, a voice from behind said.

Garrus and Liara turned around quickly to face several men in armor suits with weapons. A tall human male approached them.

" Well, it's not everyday the Primarch leaves his illustrious office and mosey on down to know-where!", he laughed.

His men laughed.

" So, my guess is your here to claim the prize inside? Your too late. Another mercenary group got to it first."

Garrus lowered his rifle. " Who?"

The male walked to him,"Eclipse."

Liara flared her biotics. " If you're lying to us?!"

He smirked. " Listen little lady, we aren't looking for an early grave. Your free to look and leave at your own leisure. Just to let you know, there's nothing left to salvage.", he walked away.

_**" LETS GO BOYS!"**_

Garrus holstered his rifle. "Still wanna look?"

Liara opened the hatch and turned her pistol's light on. It was dark and musty. Sparks from the command panel spurted out on the floor.

" Garrus, look at this.", Liara pointed to a small model of a ship.

" It's a toy?", he said.

They could hear rumbling outside.

" I think the Cull caught on." Garrus looked outside.

The sky over the mountain was getting dark.

" They're prepping for landing. We should go."

Liara smirked.

" What?", Garrus asked.

" Nothing. I just remembered something funny, when you said that.", Liara walked out.

As Garrus started to step out of the shuttle he stopped and rolled his eyes.

" Oh, haha. Funny Liara. Funny.", he said in a mocking tone.

They rode back to her base.

" We need to sneak out before the Cull get here in large numbers."

Liara was typing away at her terminal.

" I can wipe the local terminals and upload them on my vessel."

She swiped a few holo panels.

" How are we going to elude them? Your ship is too noticeable."

Garrus watched the vid of the area being swarmed by SWATAR hunters. When will psychopathic aliens stop trying to wipe them out?

" I think I have just the person to call.", Liara winked.

Four hours later, they received a call from an orbiting ship.

_" This is the Normandy on secure pickup of the Primarch and party."_

Garrus shook his head. If she were still here, he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Kaiden greeted Garrus and Liara in the cargo bay.

" I was wondering why you were here? Liara I understand, but _this is_ just a crashed shuttle?"

Garrus walked to the gun case." I needed a little get-away to clear my head."

Liara looked at her omni-tool and read a message.

" It's from your command. Your being missed." Garrus didn't want to leave.

The Normandy was more of a home than his own planet for the moment, or so it seemed to him.

"Then, Liara I had fun. Kaiden...take me home."

* * *

Days had passed by when Garrus received an anonymous tip about a raid on an Eclipse base. His interest was piqued but he couldn't leave again. Not unless it was really, really urgent. Two weeks flew by. The summit date getting closer. Another message was sent to him. This time it was an asari signature. Interest piqued.

He quickly loaded it on his omni-tool and resumed the rest of the days political hustle. When he was left alone in his highly established office, he read the message.

" I am Matriarch Polinna. Liara is with me. We request you to meet us on the carrier ship, Rosalie. She will be orbiting your planet within a day."

He read the message again and erased it.

He erased the files leading to it and he wiped the cache. Well, _now_ he got his urgent reprieve.

* * *

Nomorin stalked the corridors of the dreadnought Sinister. She followed up on all her leads and even made a few compromises. The council can have their precious citadel. It wont matter when the invasion begins.

" Madam, the scans prove the same genetic signature."

Heryna gave the data pad to Nomorin.

" Good."

The only thing in her way was the damn treaty. The council of the Fallen want to take it slow. Play it safe. So they can fully integrate themselves in the society. She needed more time.

" Give me co-ordinates to the station called "Omega". I need to have a chat with someone there."

On Omega, Nomorin entered the nightclub Afterlife. She was immediately directed to Aria.

"Certainly is unusual for you show up here. But I guess one way or another, everyone ends up on Omega.", Aria grinned sitting back on her couch.

Nomorin sat on the couch next to her. She faced the blue alien known as an Asari.

" I want what you know about the various factions that searched that shuttle."

Aria laughed," Looking for someone you lost?"

Nomorin stared at her.

" I wasn't aware that you knew what I was doing. You really are well-informed."

Nomorin smiled wickedly.

Aria shifted in her seat. " Well, let's get to business. What do you want to know, _exactly_."

Nomorin presented her with a data pad. It had a vid of the local base and the crash site. On it were two seemingly familiar figures. Aria didn't flinch but noticed that Nomorin was watching her expression carefully.

" I have a price you know.", Aria gave the data pad back.

Nomorin set it down. " I understand.", she handed Aria a micro chip.

" Its contents are worth the information I think."

"A class-MH 45 shield modulator? Are you telling me something?", Aria became a little agitated.

Nomorin crossed her legs.

" I know the blue girl. She's Liara T-Soni."

Nomorin took a sip of a pink drink.

"For your price, that's all you get.", Aria leaned back and relaxed again.

Nomorin sat up, anger in her face.

" This station has been taken from you before? Has it not?"

Aria looked at her and then laughed. " That's what the reapers and Cerberus thought. In the end they were nothing but space dust."

Aria glared at her.

Nomorin leaned in closer to Aria.

"They were nothing compared to my hunters.", Nomorin grinned.

Aria sat up and put her face in Nomorin's.

" I don't like being threatened. Nobody fucks with me. You get off my station or I'll have your limbs torn off by batarian mercenaries.", Aria flared her biotics.

Nomorin smiled and got up. "Enjoy this festering hole while you can."

Nomorin waved her hunters to her. As she walked out she had a hunter shoot a couple that was dancing. Aria sat and watched.

Nobody fucks with her.

_ Nobody!_

* * *

Garrus boarded the Rosalie. He was led to a large room. He must have waited for hours before the door opened and Liara stepped in.

" Well its about time! What's going on?"

Liara looked apprehensive.

" I need to talk to you first."

Garrus gulped and nodded.

" Ok. Well my team searched the local Eclipse gangs and recovered information on what was found in that shuttle.", she nervously paced.

" No luck. So we dug deeper. In a small outpost outside the Styx Theta, my team found what is was."

Garrus was on his tip-two toes waiting to hear this. " And?", he said.

Liara sat in a chair. " It was a person."

Garrus relaxed but then looked surprised. He made a gesture to imply but then stopped himself. He sat down in the other chair and looked at her. Garrus leaned over putting his hand to his jaw. He rubbed it across his face.

" Is she here?", he asked.

Liara had a face of sadness. " No Garrus. I'm sorry."

Garrus sighed heavily and sat back up.

" We'll do we open the welcome mat for the first refugee of the Cull?", he tried to smile but his heart was too heavy.

Liara made a weak smile. " Its a child Garrus. She's maybe five or six. Hard to tell."

Garrus absorbed this. So why did she call him? Why come all this way and not inform the council instead?

" Why am I here Liara?"

Garrus looked concerned.

Liara got up," Follow me."

The Rosalie was a regular grey walled carrier. Her engines sub par and the loud hum of the core made his teeth vibrate. When they reached a door Liara waited.

" Whats wrong?", Garrus asked.

Liara turned to him and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She averted her eyes and pressed the holo icon. Inside the dark room, a few lights turned on. It was still dark. An asari stepped out from a hidden panel. The panel stuck out to hide a small part of the room.

" I am Matriarch Polinna. It is a pleasure Primarch.", she bowed.

Garrus felt strange but exchanged the bow. " Matriarch what is going on?"

" She is a psychiatrist for children. She uses her asari skills to bond and connect with them.", Liara said.

" I have extensive knowledge in the mental welfare of children of all species. Since the reaper war, many children were left orphaned. Many needed help and loving families. I helped provide that." Polinna stepped forward.

" This child however is very special. She has a different look about her."

Garrus was starting to feel uneasy. " What do you mean _different_?"

Polinna waved out to the panel. He heard light footsteps. A three-fingered tiny armored hand reached around the wall. Then a small arm followed it. The child's head poked around the corner. She stepped out slowly with the Matriarch praising her courage.

" Thats it. Come out so we can all greet you.", Polinna said.

The little girl walked out further. Garrus could see she was covered in armor. Mech armor like Shepard's.

His heart raced in his chest. She came a little closer to him. He heard Liara squeak at the child. Garrus knelt in front of the girl. She cocked her head at him. No words were said. The room was uncomfortably silent.

Her helmet whittled down. The first thing Garrus noticed were grey-blue eyes with deep black pupils. Her brow had small light-colored plates instead of human eyebrows. She had thick eyelashes and a small button nose that was ridged a little. Like his. She was almost all human except for little pieces of alien. Her hair a dark auburn braided behind the head.

When she parted her mouth to speak he could see tiny sharp teeth. She held out her three-fingered hand and touched his face. He leaned into it and closed his eyes. It sounded like Liara was sobbing. The little girl didn't speak.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt deep in his very soul that she belonged to him. She wrapped her arms around his crested neck and he picked her up. Garrus turned around and walked out.

" I'm taking you home now.", he said to her.

Together they left the Rosalie as father and daughter.

* * *

_Ok. If anyone has played the Citadel DLC, then you know what Liara was laughing at. A simple sentence Shepard just can't help saying. I'm writing the child to be unique. She will be her own beauty. A rare bridge between species. I hope everyone can get a clear picture. May revise in the future._


	14. All that comes After

**(BIOWARE OWNS ALL)**

* * *

All that comes After.

_Ten years have passed since the summit treaty and the mysterious shuttle crash. Reports were, that technical error caused it. No one was found inside. Nomorin knows the child had made it to the neutral zone. The galaxy the various races of the citadel call home. Her shot at kidnapping the girl was taken when the Council of the Fallen(The Cull), forbade her from doing it. Their will was to wait till the integration begins. Until then, no wars will be provoked. Nomorin sits and waits for the day. She knows the Primarch has the child. What a fascinating reunion it will be._

* * *

Primarch Vakarian had been called to a week long meeting with the council. He purchased a temporary residence for him and his daughter. The presidium wards had not changed much. More shops and merchant business had showed up due to the increased traffic of the other zone. The one the Cull are from. Enhanced biotech, implants and weapons ruled the merchant world. He wanted no part in it, though other divisions of his peoples government begged for it.

_"What fools.", he often thought._

He left his fifteen year old daughter in the care of his sister, who was on leave from her own job. Tech expertise got her a lot of offers. It didn't hurt that her big brother was also Primarch. He did his best to keep the high officials from asking to many questions about his daughters origins. Liara helped with that. It was an adoption from the Cull's zone, which sparked controversy and accusations. Though most were concerned he had secretly handed over his people to the Cull. Other supporters of peace and certain friends made enough statements to calm the rumors. The real truth would be kept to only a privileged few.

The meeting was almost beginning. Garrus sat in the office waiting to be mentioned,when an asari came bustling out the door.

" Excuse me!", he got up and motioned for her.

" I'm sorry Sir but the embassy is closed. The council has decided to post-pone all activity until further notice.", she dropped a few data pads and hastily picked them up.

" Yeah, well I'm the Primarch. They asked me to come."

He looked agitated. Her eyes grew big and she stepped back.

" By the goddess, I apologize. I didn't know!? You can have a seat and I will tell someone!"

She rushed away. He still dislikes the title but it gets things done.

A few moments later, a turian woman walked through the door.

" Sir, if you'll come with me."

He could tell she was military. Most turians were but she was _very_ military. He followed her to a room.

" Primarch its good to see you!"

Garrus stood waiting to see his _"host"_.

" My apologies. I am Teraxes. The council has received some disturbing news and wont be meeting till tomorrow morning."

He smiled. Garrus thought these turians were acting odd.

" So what? I go home and sit on my hands?", he scoffed.

" Yes. Please bear with us. We are trying to get things moving as fast as possible.", Teraxes handed a data pad to the female.

" I will contact you soon. Good-day Primarch.", he bowed.

Garrus stepped out feeling seriously unprepared.

_"A small amount of recon later wouldn't hurt anything.", he smirked._

* * *

Esme stared at her terminal screen. She was looking up anything about Commander Shepard on the extranet. Her Aunt Solanna was preparing lunch. Esme found a site that contained actual footage of a reaper invasion. She had become obsessed with it.

People were running, screaming from terror. It was on earth, her mother's home world. Husks attacked and killed those that were to slow or unlucky. Gun fire in the distance brought the cameraman to swing left. A husk met him. Esme cringed as she heard violent screams of him being beaten to death. She heard her door open.

" What the hell are you watching?", Solanna stood in the doorway mandible agape.

Esme turned her terminal off and faced around faking a smile.

" Nothing! Is lunch ready?", she seemed innocent.

Solanna walked to her and pressed the _"on switch"_. She caught a glimpse of what Esme was watching.

" Your dad's going to kill me if he finds out about this!", she rubbed her forehead.

Solanna stood up and walked out mumbling to herself. Esme felt bad if she got in trouble because of her. Downstairs Solanna was playing out, to herself, what she would say to her brother. Garrus walked in. He met Solanna in the kitchen.

"Hey.", he said.

She looked startled to see him but regained her composure.

" Oh! Why are you back early?"

Garrus sat down at the table.

" Council had_ "urgent"_ business. It doesn't matter.I get to be home with you guys."

Esme heard his voice and came running down the stairs.

"Dad!", she yelled.

Esme ran to him and gave him a big hug.

" Whats this for?", he asked smiling.

" I just missed you!"

She hugged him again and left back to her room.

" You got five minutes Essie!", Solanna hollered.

Solanna walked over to Garrus and sat across from him at the table.

" We need to talk."

Garrus was looking at a data pad.

" About what?", he said.

Solanna sighed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the pad from him.

" About Essie! She's going on some really weird sites about the reapers and her mother. You need to talk to her!"

Garrus sat sideways.

" I already have told her about Shepard."

Solanna shook her head.

" Only the soft, rose budded stories. She needs to know that her mother was not always busy saving little old ladies and stupid kids!"

Garrus huffed at this.

"Tell her about the Normandy and the reaper wars. Tell her about "your" life. Hell! You were Archangel!"

Garrus glared at her.

"Come on Garrus! She needs to know what happened to her mother and how she came to be!", Solanna sat up staring at him.

" Sol, you don't understand. Esme has such violent nightmares and the real truth will only make it worse. She can't tolerate it!"

He got up to walk away. Solanna looked at the ground sighing. She faced upward and watched him.

" You still want to eat?"

Garrus waved his hand," Not hungry."

* * *

Garrus sat in front of the mini-bar. He poured some turian whiskey in a small glass. How dare Solanna disregard Esme's mental state! Her health had always been fragile. First seizures then a rare blood disorder. She was lucky his own blood could be used! Though it had to be_ "refined"_ in order to cure it. He looked up past the low wall in front of him. Behind were the stairs that led to her room. He wanted to connect to her but circumstances made it to dangerous. Solanna sat at the table in the kitchen eating. She looked upset. Garrus got up and decided to spend some time alone without booze.

* * *

That evening Garrus had been watching a news vid. Solanna left to go shopping for something special. It was for Esme. Esme stared at her terminal screen again. She over-heard the slight argument between her dad and his sister. He was wrong! She can take the truth.

Esme looked up her mom again. A strange new website appeared on the search page. It was about some fiend named Legacy. She clicked for the page to open. Esme heard her dad walk by. She carefully peaked out the sliding door and saw him go to his bedroom.

_"Better be quick about this?", she said to herself._

Esme returned to her seat. The page displayed vids of Rannoch. Dead bodies. She clicked for something called _"reaper tech"_. In the display she watched a hunter crush a weapon on the ground. It pulled back its own helmet and she saw a hideous face. Esme started to hear voices. Strange whispers. Her skin felt tingly, then burning and itchy. Her vision blurred and a cold sweat formed on her forehead. A face in her mind flashed on the screen. It had wicked sharp teeth with coal black eyes. It smiled at her.

_" ...undertaking..", it said._

She screamed and fell backwards. Garrus ran to her room and picked up her terminal. He flung it at the wall busting it to pieces.

" How many times..", he turned to face her.

Blood was dripping out of her nose and her eyes were rimmed with purple. She looked woozy.

" Daddy?!"

She fainted.

* * *

Esme woke to voices. Her dad was hovering over her.

" Are you alright?"

Esme sat up slowly but got really dizzy.

" That's enough movement.", a french accented woman said.

" Where am I?", Esme felt confused.

" You are in New Memorial hospital. I am Doctor Michelle."

The doctor smiled and glanced at Garrus.

" May I speak with you?"

Garrus and Chloe walked to corner in the room.

" I have found unusual activity in her brain scans. She has a higher function of REM. That could be caused by a tumor or hemorrhage? I'm not really sure yet."

Chloe watched Garrus for a surprised reaction. He had none.

" Is she stable to go home? Is she going to be ok?", he asked.

Chloe nodded," Why yes of course. I'm just concerned for her health. She needs more scans."

Garrus walked away.

" She's just stressed over us coming here."

Chloe was shocked but didn't continue arguing.

" Very well. I'll prescribe some medicine for headaches and dizziness. Garrus, don't let this incident lead to something worse."

* * *

Esme felt awful. She didn't like the ride home and her dad was fuming.

" I told you! _TOLD YOU NOT_.., to watch any of those damn vids. Your not ready yet!", he drove a little faster.

Esme turned away from him. The sky car made a quick left then eased into a lane with other cars. Esme watched the lights on various digital boards flash by. Garrus calmed down and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I just can't bare to lose you. Your all I have. I'd do anything for you Essie. Anything!"

Esme didn't answer.

When they reached the apartment she got out quick and ran inside and up to her bedroom. She locked the door. Just as Garrus walked in Solanna showed up.

" Hey, I got the VI we talked about!"

She stopped smiling and noticed Garrus was frowning.

" Spirits! What did you do this time?"

Garrus put his hands in his pockets. They walked in and Solanna dropped her bags at the door.

" She went to the hospital today. She had another episode.", he said.

Garrus stumbled back when he felt the impact of Solanna's punch.

"YOU JERK! Why didn't you tell me!" Solanna glared at him.

Garrus tried to speak but Solanna lost her patience. She stomped up stairs to her room. Garrus looked around him and realized he was alone.

Why does he keep making mistakes?

* * *

Esme cried and screamed into her pillow. First she can't attend a school publicly, of any kind. Then she has to watch out for any strange people asking questions about her birth origins. _She's a freak!_ A hybrid turian/human outcast.

Not to mention the fact a homicidal alien hierarchy of its own is looking for her! Esme looked out the window. That was her dad speaking, not her. Why not meet with these Cull people and find out who she is? Isn't she more than a daughter of a Primarch or famous human Hero!

A knock was at her door.

" Esme, its me Sol. Can you open the door."

Solanna stood outside the door waiting with her gift.

Esme opened the door. Solanna walked to her bed and sat down next to her.

"You dad can be a real jerk sometimes. He also loves you very much!"

Esme stared at the floor at all the broken pieces of her terminal.

"Is treating me like a piece of glass love?", Esme began to well up with tears.

Solanna reached out and hugged her.

" You are a very precious person, you know that! This family is better now that your apart of it."

Solanna pulled a chip from her pocket.

" Its retro considering how old it is. Your dad and I thought you would like it." She smiled.

Esme took it and downloaded it to her omni-braclet. It was the Shepard VI.

" Oh wow! This is so cool! Its my mom!", Esme smiled widely and Solanna almost cried.

" Oh thank the Spirits I did something right!"

They giggled at the weird quotes that were obviously not from Shepard. Esme fell asleep with it on. Solanna quietly walked out and gasped when she saw Garrus in the hallway, brooding as ever.

" Thank you.", he said.

Solanna nodded.

"You need to get out of here!"

Garrus agreed. He had a previous engagement with the _"closed"_ embassy anyway.

* * *

Garrus used a new hacking tool to break in the council office. He checked for anyone but he was thoroughly alone. At the terminal he accessed the main data hub. Plenty of secret information to check. He was after only one though.

_"Ah ha.", he said._

The Cull had sent blockade dreadnoughts and a large horde of Swatar hunters in the Attican. That violates treaty. The council are getting antsy about it. Good. Maybe they'll listen to him this time. He ducked when he saw a light come his way. It was Teraxes.

" I can't concentrate with you breathing heavily over my shoulder, Lena."

The female turian had accompanied him.

"Just put the bug under the terminal.", she said.

_ "Oh Shit!", Garrus thought._

He moved away as best he could so Teraxes didn't find him while feeling around the table.

" Got it.", he said.

Garrus waited for them to leave but unfortunately they started wrestling. Heavy breathing and slight moaning followed.

_"No that's not wrestling.", he thought._

He heard growling then scraping sounds over armor. Oh Spirits there screwing right next to him. He heard Lena pull off armor and she pushed Teraxes on the table over Garrus.

He wanted to die.

She rode him for at least ten minutes. A turians quicky. When they finished and left, Garrus ran out the door.

He needed a shower.


	15. Lies

**(BIOWARE OWNS ALL)**

_Hey to all again. So I think I've been mindlessly writing while dealing with a lot in my personal life. I'm scared that I'm not doing this right. I had this amazing story to tell and I think I've let you all down. I will continue when issues are a little less dire on my side. ... Now! On with the show!_

* * *

**Lies**

The meeting was in ten minutes. Everyone seemed in a hurry going from door to door, carrying data pads and various messages. This wasn't good. Something else happened since his little infiltration last night. He needed to talk to the turian counselor about Teraxes and his militant bed buddy. No time for that.

The council elevator stopped working. He got up. He heard people screaming from a distance. Above the glass window that served as aesthethic decor, he could see three bodies being thrown down the shaft. They all landed with a bloody crunch. It was the council, the one Shepard risked her neck over and over again to keep safe. Their dead eyes staring into his. In the lobby a dark portal emerged and swatar hunters came pouring out. Followed by a strange woman with blonde hair. Most Cull races seemed humanoid at best except for their hunters. Which they claim are reanimated dead bodies, not zombies, but something genetically different. He couldn't wrap his head around that.

Garrus ran down the stairs and hid among some flora decor. He could see her giving orders. She glanced to where he was but either she didn't care or notice him. She and her hunters left for the council high office. He slid out and around the corner hoping the cabs were still online. They were. He summoned one and headed straight for his apartment. They overstayed their welcome.

* * *

Solanna got the message from her brother and prepared a few things for their hurried trip out of there. Esme was taking a nap. She had a headache since the day before and it wasn't getting any better. When Garrus made it to the front door, Solanna threw a bag at him.

" Our stuff or at least whats important."

He dropped it. " Where's Esme?"

Solanna nodded for the bedroom.

" She's not doing well. Complaining of some strange humming noise."

Garrus ran upstairs to catch Esme asleep. He gently took off her covers and tried to wake her.

" Esme, sweety. You need to get up, we have to go."

Esme groaned and sleepily looked at her dad. " I don't feel well. I'm so dizzy."

Garrus picked up his daughter and walked downstairs. Solanna looked worried but picked up the bags and they left. In the cab they could see portals everywhere. People running. screaming while the hunters took over. Garrus called for his private shuttle at the docking bay. From there they would take it to any near ship that would have them. He didn't like being caught off guard. They parked at the docking bay and quickly found the shuttle. Inside Solanna strapped Esme to a med-board so she could rest. After securing her she sat in the cockpit with Garrus.

" What are we doing?"

Garrus was busy with the interface controls. "Looking for a safer ride."

Solanna blinked," To where? What if palaven is over-run too?"

Garrus thought about that. Maybe an old friend would humor him.

" I have a few plans. Don't worry."

He smiled at her quickly and punched the icon for fuel. They left the over-run citadel. Garrus did notice something strange. The hunters were not massacring anyone. Just taking over. Shepard would know, if she were here.

* * *

"Teraxes!"

A very impatient Lena yelled.

" We don't have time play with the controls! Just let them in or they will come in shooting the place up!"

She was annoying him greatly.

" Okay, the security doors are unlocked."

It was a new system since the last time with Cerberus and the reapers. If anything happened to the council, like death, the whole place would be on lock-down. The system was tied to their heart beats. When it stops, the citadel stops. Teraxes sat back and watched the hunters swarm in. Lena stood behind him wielding a rifle. She didn't trust anyone that wasn't her. He remembered the look on the councils faces. As he and Lena pushed them off the ledge together. Simpletons. The council was always so weak without their hero, their commander. And where is she now?

"Have you dealt with the galaxy traitors?"

Nomorin appeared from behind a hunter. She gave Teraxes the creeps. Her intense blue eyes studied the scene.

"Yes. They have been executed per your orders."

Lena took pride in that. Another creep.

" Teraxes, I need you to track down someone."

He sat up in attention. " Who Ma'am."

Nomorin smiled wickedly. " The Primarch of course."

* * *

Solanna woke in the cockpit. She was slouched over sleeping.

" How long have I been out?", she asked rubbing her eyes.

" Couple hours."

Garrus looked exhausted but he was used to that.

" Have you checked on her?"

Solanna turned her head and saw Esme still sleeping.

"She's been out to long."

Garrus checked a few console icons. He swished them away and continued flying their shuttle.

" We're did you learn to fly a shuttle so well?",Solanna chuckled.

" A good friend of mine.", he twitched his mandibles as if in some past thought.

She didn't press it. "Whats that?"

Sol could see in the distance an elongated shape with huge thrusters.

" Not what I expected but it'll do." Garrus turned on his comms.

"Majestic of Maine this is.."

A static filled message filled the area.

"We know who you are. Don't worry, we're sending a shuttle to pick you up."

Sol and Garrus exchanged glances. Well that was weird.

The shuttle guided them to the Majestics cargo bay. Garrus looked out his shuttles window.

" Everything ok?" Sol noticed his reaction to the site.

"Yeah. This was where..., nothing. I'm fine."

He remembered when Shepard was spaced from the hunters explosion and how he rescued her. She held on to him while they floated in space.

Esme turned over on her metal bed. It was very uncomfortable. How did she manage to sleep on it without waking? She sat up and saw her dad and Sol sitting in the cockpit of a shuttle.

" Where are we?"

Garrus turned around. " At the Majestic of Maine."

Esme got up and walked to her aunt. She held on to the chair.

" Wow. It's big!"

When they landed a crewman showed up.

" I'm lieutenant Haverd. Pleased to meet you Primarch."

He held his hand out. Garrus didn't mind. He shaked it and pointed to his family.

"This is my sister Solanna and my daughter Esme."

Esme smiled and Sol just nodded.

"Follow me."

From the elevator on they reached the CIC deck. LT Haverd led them to a conference room.

" Please have a seat, the captain will be in shortly. Can I get you anything?"

They all nodded their _"no thank yous"_ and he left. Garrus sat in a big leather chair. It was quite comfy. Sol just stood pacing. Esme looked out the port window.

" It's so dark, well except for the big stars. How could you stand living in space without solid ground or gravity?"

Garrus listened to her curious questions.

" Your mother did. She was born on a space station."

Esme made a nod with her head.

" I know but she's not here to tell me what it was like. So I'm asking you?"

Esme stared at him looking for an explanation. Garrus gulped.

" Umm, well during my brief military service before I joined C-Sec, it wasn't that bad actually. And the Normandy was...uhh..kinda cool."

"Dad you don't have to use words like cool and kinda. I can understand you enough for you not to reach down to teenage level of lingo."

Esme smirked and Sol laughed.

"Like your dad was ever a teenager. He brooded over everything. He and my dad were more a-like than he thought."

Sol winked at Garrus who glared at her and looked away.

The door to the room slid open and tall brunette woman in her thirties walked in. She was in Alliance uniform and had the look of hard service about her.

" Pleasure Primarch and family. We received a message from your friend at the embassy that you would be leaving the citadel and requesting assistance."

Garrus stood and shaked her hand.

_ "What friend?", he thought._

" Might I ask, Captain? Who was that person?"

The Captain raised an eyebrow then she walked to a chair and had a seat.

" Why your secretary, Teraxes?"

Garrus felt danger looming. This was planned.

" Captain I don't know what he said to you but my secretary fled when the citadel was over-run. She was a turian woman. He's one of them."

The Captain averted her eyes and seemed a bit pissed.

" Primarch, my apologies."

Solanna stepped in. " You had no way of knowing."

The Captain stood and made a facial twitch.

" Then you are in danger and so is this vessel. We need to leave now."

Before she uttered another word a comm channel opened in the room.

" Captain! The Normandy has just came through the relay."

She relaxed.

"It's being followed by four large Cull vessels."

The Captain straightened up.

"Primarch, if I can put you on the Normandy, will you accept."

Garrus smirked,"No contest."

She walked out the door.

" Give me an open channel to the Normandy!"

Garrus looked at Sol."Keep her here. I'm going to see if I can lend a hand."

Sol sighed." Fine but you got to promise me you wont do anything stupid!"

" I'm not that cocky!"

He walked to Esme.

" Listen, you stay with Sol and don't go with anybody that's not me or her. I love you."

He touched her forehead with his.

"Love you too, dad."

Esme watched her father walk out the room. Sol put her arm around her.

" He'll be ok."

* * *

Garrus stood next to the Captain. " What are your plans?"

She turned to him. "To make ourselves more of a problem while you get away. Pretty easy if they take the bait."

She had a accent to her voice like Traynor's. This would still be Shepard's ship. He wished he knew were she was or if she was still alive? It haunted him every time he was alone or with Esme. Esme is all he has left of her.

_Esme._

He thought about the current invasion. They didn't want to really kill anyone, just cripple them. High officials, governments of all races. The reapers wanted every one dead, turned/indoctrinated and gone. Clean slate each time. The Cull wanted something else.

"Primarch you have a message from the Normandy."

The Captain handed him a data pad. He pressed the icon.

" This is Captain Alenko. I can't get a clear dock with the Majestic."

It was obvious the Cull ships were not letting off the Normandy.

" Ma'am! New portals appearing off the starboard side!"

A crewman yelled across the large deck. She ran to the meta class map and pulled up the screen. Five more vessels showed up. They started firing on the Majestic.

" SHIELDS!"

She fell backwards along with other standing bodies when they were hit by a beam.

"Primarch, we're going to have to delay the current rescue."

Garrus understood but it didn't make him feel better that Esme was on board.

_Esme._

It bothered him, like an itch he couldn't reach.

_**(Solanna earlier)**,"She's not doing well. Complaining of some strange humming noise.")_

His eyes widened.

"SOl! Can you hear me?" He got no answer.

Garrus ran back though the door and down the corridor to the conference room. He entered to see them gone.

"SOL!", he roared into his comm.

The Captain ran with him. "Is something wrong?"

He looked at her and ran to the elevator. Using his omni-tool, he pinpointed their location.

Cargo bay.

" I'm coming with you. Here."

The Captain gave him a pistol.

* * *

"You certainly are you mother's daughter."

Nomorin ran a hand down Esme's cheek. She flinched.

" Child, I will not harm you. You are unique. A very precious mutation of two species."

"Leave her alone!"

Sol tried to pull away from the hunter guards but their grip was to firm.

Nomorin ignored her.

" Your mother has missed you."

Esme looked shocked. " My mother? She's alive?"

Nomorin laughed. " Well..yes. She is."

The elevator doors opened and two figures snuck out. They hid behind the crates.

" Take that one back to the room. Lock it."

A hunter went to the elevator with Sol. She eyed a familiar fringe sticking out behind a crate. Turians can't duck. When the time was ripe, she bucked into the hunter and pulled away. The hunter tried to grab her but met an untimely end with Garrus's pistol.

" Asshole.", she said.

Nomorin saw this.

" Open fire!"

Esme screamed.

"NO!"

* * *

Dark energy pulled the loose contents of the room inward. A small spiral of energy formed in the middle of the room. Nomorin laughed and walked to it.

" Whether you want to or not. You are coming."

She disappeared in the vortex. Sol and the Captain held on to a bulkhead. They strapped themselves to the wall. Garrus grabbed the strap and let himself get pulled out to Esme, who was clinging on a bolted table for her life.

" DAD!"

She reached out to grab his hand.

" I got you."

He held her hand trying to pull her in. The vortex got bigger. It was tearing the hull of the ship. The sharp screeching of the bulkheads bucking in made Garrus wince.

_" Hull integrity at 75%.", the ship VI echoed in the room._

Esme looked behind her. Garrus held firmer.

" Don't look. I'm not letting go."

Esme heard the VI again. "_ Hull integrity at 55%."_

The Captain and Sol were losing their grip on him.

" We have to stop the vortex or the whole ship will be pulled through!"

She yelled over the deafening noise of the vortex.

Esme wanted to find her mother. If that woman could go through without being injured then maybe she could too! Garrus realized what she was thinking.

" No..No! Don't let go!"

She cried. "Dad if I don't, we're all going to die. I have to find her. I love you.", she sobbed.

Garrus wasn't letting go but the strong pull was making it easier for Esme to loosen his hold. Garrus grabbed her with both his taloned hands. She screamed.

"Dad, your hurting me! Let go! Please!"

He didn't want to but for some reason her pleading and pain made him stop. She loosened and was pulled backward. It was all slow motion.

He watched her panicked face as she screamed. When she hit the vortex it took her. Then as if nothing happened it disappeared.

_"Hull integrity at 25 %."_

The VI wouldn't shut up. They all dropped hard onto the floor. He looked up and she was gone. Just like when Shepard was taken from him fifteen years ago.

_("Garrus, I have something to tell you!")_

He roared at the empty deck. He clawed at the floor. Sol started to cry. The Captain ran up to him. The other side of the bay was breaking apart from the vortex's intense damage.

"I have to evacuate this level!"

He heard only muffled voices amidst his inner pain. He fought the Captain but his weakened state made it easy for her to pull him back as she deployed emergency shielding. The half of the cargo bay the vortex damaged blew out into space.

The Cull vessels were gone.

She was gone.

* * *

OMG! It took me so long to finish this! Hate to say it but this is the end of the Hunter Wars. A last story will be applied in the future, finishing it once and for all. Esme made a decision but for every choice there is a consequence.

_I will post the name of the last story soon._

* * *

_I have posted my final story for this little trilogy. Mass Effect: This Is War. Hope all enjoy. Thanks.  
_


End file.
